How Can You Love Me When You're So Hurtful
by wersdfxcvt
Summary: Demi and Selena are not famous and live in Grand Prairie. Texas and they're both seniors in high school but Demi's been bullying Selena since Freshman year
1. Chapter 1

Title: How Can You Love Me When You're So Hurtful?

Author: wersdfxcvt

Couples: Demi Monroe/Selena Russo

Summary: Demi and Selena are not famous and live in Grand Prairie, Texas and they're both seniors in high school but Demi's been bullying Selena since freshman year.

Rated: T (mostly)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

**Selena's POV**

She was glaring at me, again. I couldn't really tell because she sits behind me toward the back of the room and I'm in the middle but It's like I could feel her just giving me the same evil and cold stare she always throws at me when she can't insult me by calling me ugly or something of that nature. I didn't even want to turn around to see if my conclusions were right because I knew they were and I didn't want to stare into her cold chocolate brown eyes if I could avoid it. That was a bit ironic because before we got to high school all I wanted to do was stare into her eyes.

"Ms. Russo can you tell us the answer"? Ms. Radon called out from behind her desk.

I cringed slightly, I must've drifted off and I had no idea what she was talking about. On top of that English isn't my hottest subject, why do we even have English? I mean everyone at this school already speaks English so what's the big need for this stupid subject?

"I would but I'd get it wrong" I said honestly.

There were chuckles from some people around me and I made the mistake of looking behind me and I saw Demi still glaring at me and I quickly looked away.

"Pay attention next time Selena or its detention" Ms. Radon said bluntly.

Isn't she bitchy? It's not like one question could make or break my grade which is probably a D or something in this class. I sighed lightly and glanced at the clock on the wall, just fifteen more minutes before I could get out of this dungeon of a classroom. When the bell finally rung I closed up my English notebook and picked my binder up and headed for the door. I was always anxious when I got out of a classroom because in the hallways is where _she_ was the most deadly, her and her flunkies. Speaking of the devil here comes Demi now, looking amazing as always but her bitchiness hid her beauty in my opinion.

"Hey dyke, how's it going"? She asked with that sneer that she always wore when she was tormenting me.

"I'm not in the mood Demi; can't you pick on someone else for a change"? I muttered lowly and Demi's eyes narrowed.

"I would but Nick isn't here today" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why do you even pick on him, doesn't it bother Joe"? I asked and I was just trying to stall her until the bell rung and she would be forced to hurry to her next class.

"Joe bothers him more than I do Russo, the Grey brothers aren't very close" Demi said as she looked down at her nails.

Suddenly the bell rung and I sighed in relief as Demi glanced at me and then at the direction toward her next class.

"Don't try skipping out of school when the day ends or tomorrow we're gonna have to have a little talk" she said and I nodded feebly and hurried off to my next class.

Don't ask why Demi treats me like dirt because I have no idea, it started in our freshman year but before that we were actually really good friends, almost inseparable. But after I got back from my summer visit to family in Tennessee she didn't return my calls and then on the first day of school she was different. She wasn't the Demi that carved our initials in a tree at the local park or the girl that confided her musical secrets to me, she wasn't my Demi. The final bell rung way too soon for my liking and I was at my locker getting my books that I would need for homework reasons when I heard someone lean up against the locker next to mine's. I looked behind my locker door and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Demi.

"It's good that you know how to follow directions" Demi said and I sighed lightly.

"What do you want Demi"? I asked and she just stared at me.

"Wait until the halls clear" she said simply and she said kept leaning there while I finished getting my things.

After a couple of minutes the halls were basically deserted and Demi wasn't doing anything so I decided to speak.

"No flunkies today"? I asked and I wasn't prepared for Demi pushing me up against the lockers.

"Just because I haven't called you out of your name for an hour or so doesn't mean you can get smart" she said lowly.

I was trying to ignore how close we were, how I could feel her warm breath brushing against my skin but I mustn't have been so cool and collected because Demi smirked slightly.

"Are you enjoying this"? She asked and I shook my head no.

"Really"? Demi asked and got a little closer to me and I tried to back up but I was cornered.

Demi shifted her lips to my right ear and it tickled as she started to talk.

"You're going to do me a favor" she said and I was surprised by what she said.

"Why the hell would I do a favor for you"? I demanded and she scowled and I shrunk back.

"Because I'm telling you too" Demi said and I couldn't do anything so I just nodded.

"What do you want"? I asked and Demi smirked.

"A slave basically, like a little monkey that does everything I say" she said with a shrug.

Was she serious, did she actually think I would agree to that?

"When Hell freezes over" I said with a bit of an attitude and Demi's eyes glinted.

"What"? She asked and she pressed her nails into my arm and it was painful, but part of my twisted mind liked it.

"I said when Hell freezes over" I said through my teeth.

Demi's nails pressed deeper and I was afraid that she would make holes in my shirt if she kept going but I wasn't backing down from her.

"Don't forget Selly, you've belonged to me since middle school" Demi said lowly and that confused me.

"What do you mean"? I asked, curiosity momentarily blocking out the pain in my arm.

"In middle school you followed me around like a little lost puppy and it was sweet, I'm starting to miss that so you do what I say and I'll try not to make your life Hell" Demi said simply.

"Do you understand"? she asked as her grip tightened around my arm and I was sure there was going to be a bruise later.

All I could do was nod but that seemed to satisfy her because she released her grip on my arm and I could actually breathe again without screaming in pain.

"Good girl, see you tomorrow Selly" she said and she smiled slightly and took me by surprise when she lightly kissed my cheek and then walked away.

**A/N: First story like ever. Please review and hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two is here!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my insane ideas!**

**Demi's POV**

When I got home I parked my Porsche in the driveway and went inside my house. The house may be big and welcoming on the outside but on the inside it's just my personal Hell, the place where everything was cold and silent. My family hadn't been a family in years, my dad was always at work and it was quite obvious he was sleeping around with someone else and my mom covered her pain with constant shopping and alcohol. When I walked past the living room I saw her sleeping on the couch, most likely passed out considering the empty bottle of whiskey on the carpeted floor. I grumbled something and then continued my way up the stairs and into my room. I threw down my purse and plopped on the bed as my cell phone started to vibrate, indicating I had a text message. I saw a picture of Joe flashing which meant it was him and I held back the need to groan in annoyance.

**Joe: Hey babe**

**Demi: I told you not to call me that :(**

**Joe: Whatever, we still on for tonight?**

**Demi: I'm not in the mood Joe, just spend time with your brothers or something**

**Joe: But I wanna spend time with you X(**

**Demi: NOT TONIGHT**

I groaned and put my phone down and he didn't text maybe, at least he was smart enough to get a clue. Joe got on my nerves sometimes because of how dumb he was and how he was such a cliché when it came to the captain of the football persona. I mean I'm not the smartest chick ever but at least I work hard in school, he just breezes by because of his football scholarships. I stopped thinking of Joe and started thinking about Selena, my Selena. I knew she hadn't been mine since that summer before high school started but I still considered her mine, and not because I had demanded for her to be my little pet monkey. Selena was mine because I knew everything about her, every little thing and even though we I hadn't been a good friend for a couple years I hoped she still remembered me. I knew that she hated eating things that rhymed with something disgusting, she didn't eat carrots because it had the word ROT in it which was funny. She loved puppies, she didn't care what anyone thought of her, and she had an amazing family…way better than mine at least. I knew I was hurting her with my constant verbal abuse and from today a bit of physical abuse but it wasn't entirely my fault, she hurt me first. She went away that summer and forgot all about me, no phone calls, no text messages, I was alone. Over the summer I decided that I didn't need Selena and her big brown eyes, or her soft skin, or her full lips.

"Snap out of it Demi" I said aloud, shaking myself from my own reverie.

Selena tried talking to me once she got back but I was no one's second choice and there was no exception for her either. So instead of just being sad and depressed over the situation I just repressed my growing love for her, that didn't mean it didn't happen though. The more I realized I was in love with her I started treating her more and more badly. One time in our sophomore year I had seen Selena in the girls' locker room after our shared gym class and she was taking off her shirt, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. But instead of that I just hid her clothes with some of my 'friends' and watched her panic while she tried to find them, she ended up calling her mom and having her bring her a change of clothes. I didn't want to hurt Sel but it was the only way to make sure I didn't get my heart broken in the process.

**Selena's POV**

I was in my 3rd period class which is French and I happen to have this period with Demi, and I sit right next to her. I had begged the teacher to switch my seat but she had said that I would be fine right where I was. I was trying to focus on the words that Ms. Fry was saying. **(A/N: I was eating French fries when I was typing this and that just popped up lol)**

Suddenly I felt a hand brush up against my arm and I looked to my left and saw Demi staring at me and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want"? I hissed and she smiled slightly.

"Meet me at my car during lunch" she whispered back and then she moved her hand and left me to wonder what she was going to make me do.

When lunch time rolled around I was walking with Nick down the hall and we were walking in the direction for the cafeteria. Nick was talking about this cool game he had purchased the day before and how he couldn't wait for me to come over and play. Nick was my only friend in school and he's really cute with his brown curls and his brown eyes but he's not popular like his older brother Joe because he's super good at school and he has all the qualities of a classic nerd. Even though Joe's a year older than Nick he's still in senior year, he claims he started school late but everyone knows he's not that bright so it's obvious he got held back. I was about to tell Nick I wasn't going to lunch when I felt someone grab my arm and I looked behind me and saw Demi, she didn't look pleased.

"C'mon" she said and she was about to pull me away from Nick when he stopped her.

"What're you doing, leave her alone" he demanded and Demi glared at him, that glare was enough to make me flinch.

"Back off dork or I swear I'll have the basketball team stuff you in the net" Demi said and she meant it, it was in her eyes.

"It's fine Nick" I said and he looked at me and looked like he was about to protest.

"I'll be over your house to play that cool game" I said and he blushed slightly and nodded while Demi pulled me out toward the parking lot.

**Demi's POV**

I'm not gonna to lie, seeing Selena with Nick pissed me off to an extent. I mean Nick's a nice guy and everything I wouldn't usually give two shits about who he was crushing on but the girl he was crushing was Selena, the girl I'm in love with. I first found out that he liked her when I was over Joe's house one time last year and I had went in Nick's room because I was simply curious. I saw pictures of Selena and him making goofy faces and I wasn't jealous, they looked pictures any friend would take with best guy friend. But then I saw his computer open and like any nerd he had a typed diary and he had left it open. His last entry made me want to throw up because of how he talked about Selena, it was like on the brink of obsession. He talked about how he wished he could brush her long dark brown hair and how he loved everything, even how she rolled her eyes and ate her food. Ever since then I have hated Nick and nothing can change my mind.

"What did you do that for"? Selena demanded of me as I finally released her arm when we were by my car.

"I told you to meet me by my car and instead you were heading off to lunch with Dick" I said, crossing my arms.

"His name is Nick and I was about to tell him that I was meeting you for lunch" Selena said icily and I ignored her tone.

"Get in" I said and that seemed to take her by surprise but she got in the car anyway.

We drove in silence for about five minutes and then I parked at the diner that the high school kids use as a bit of a hangout on weekends and a lot of seniors come here during lunch to eat good food, that's one of the perks of being a senior.

"Well don't just sit there, c'mon" I said as I got out the car and Selena followed and we both walked into the diner and there were a couple kids there and they greeted me as we walked past but when they saw Selena there were looks of confusion on their faces.

Selena and I sat down in a booth and a waitress who seemed to be a friend of Selena's walked over and smiled at her.

"Hey Selena, long time no see" she said and I saw Selena shift uncomfortably.

"Hey Diane, yeah I've been pretty busy" she muttered and I noticed how Diane stared at Selena with that flirtatious gleam in her eye.

We ordered our food and Diane glanced at Selena one last time before she walked away to get our food and beverages. Selena seemed uncomfortable after she left and I knew why. Another reason for me being angry at Selena all these years was because she was so much stronger than me, mentally at least. She had come straight out of the closet and everyone knew that she was gay, it was probably one of the reasons she didn't have any friends besides Nick who still pined for her.

"So you and Sarah Sue over there"?I asked lightly and she looked at me.

"What do you mean"? She asked and I knew she was playing dumb.

"Well the way she was gazing at your chest and the way she kept staring at you with that stupid smile on her face probably means you fucked her" I said bluntly and Selena blushed.

"She's just an old friend" she said lowly and I shrugged.

"Why would I care"? I asked but the truth was I did care, it hurt to know that Selena had had sex with other girls.

"So is this what being your slave is like"? Selena asked while we were eating.

"Well after this your gonna help me with some things around my house" I said and Selena looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"After this"? She asked and I nodded.

"You can miss the last three periods right"?I asked and she gazed at me and sighed.

"I suppose I don't have any other choice" she mumbled and I smiled brightly and I could've swore I saw her smile back a little.

"Too right you are Selly" I said and I sipped my soda.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am totally in love with tatimac, AnnieMJ, and SslepingBeauty right now **___

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my new cute puppy**_

_**Now to the story!**_

**Selena's POV**

Demi was paying for the food at the moment and also glancing at Diane who was sitting a few feet away at the little counter and looking at me. I noticed her grimacing every few times and I couldn't help but think that she was jealous. But that was stupid right? I mean Demi hates me and no matter how much of a mystery she is I know that for sure.

"I wish that bitch would stop staring over every five seconds" Demi muttered as she put a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Why, jealous"? I asked and I was surprised by my own boldness.

"Of course not, you belong to me so I have no reason to be" Demi said with a shrug and I sighed, I wish she would stop saying that I was her property.

"Let's go before she comes over here" Demi said and she picked up her purse and we both stood and she gently hooked her arm around mine and I saw Diane glaring at us, more Demi than me though.

When we got to Demi's house I looked up at it, I hadn't been inside since middle school. We got out of her car and she unlocked the front door and we walked inside and it looked so different, there were even different patterns on the walls and the furniture looked newer. I noticed that the house was empty, no Mr. or Mrs. Monroe which is probably why Demi had decided to start before school ended.

"So what do you want me to do"? I asked as I slipped my hands in my pockets and she looked at me as she put her purse down.

"My mom told me to go to the dry cleaners' for my dad's business suits so I'll go get those and you have to clean up my room" she said and I rolled my eyes and she saw.

"Don't pout Lena Bear" she said and I blushed when I heard my old nickname and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

When Demi left again I sighed and looked around the huge living room, I guess I might as well do what she told me and get this over with so I can get over to Nick's as soon as possible. When I got to Demi's room I was surprised to know that I still remembered where it was, third door on the left. I was also surprised to see that the room was what I expected, very Demi-like. There were her guitars and one was connected to an amp, her iMac was on a wooden desk, her bed was upgraded from the twin bed that I had remembered from years ago, it was way bigger. She had posters on her walls, bands like Bullet For My Valentine and Paramore. The last time I was in her room the posters were of cute boy bands and now they were of these edgy bands. I also just noticed that Demi wore a lot of black, how could I not have noticed before? And on top of that Demi's room was just, disgusting. I mean my room is pretty bad but nothing like this, there were clothes everywhere and a moldy sandwich.

"Gross" I said as I held my nose and looked around.

I sighed and started my long process and when I was halfway finished I had stopped my work and the reason was a photo album that I had found under the bed. It was full of pictures of Demi and I and we were always smiling and doing stupid stuff at the camera. There was one which made me crack a huge smile, I was on Demi's back and I was holding onto her long locks as I kept my eyes shut tight, afraid. I was laughing at another picture and Demi and I were eight and laying in her bed and she was asleep while I drew on her face. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up and it was Demi who looked a bit angry when she saw what I had in my hands.

"What are you doing, those are private" she said as she yanked it away and I stood up and glared.

"I'm in them too, so that book is half mine" I said and she growled lowly.

"Well I don't want you messing them up, they're all I have left" Demi said but she caught herself and I raised my left eyebrow.

"Left of what"? I asked and Demi shook her head and delicately put the book down.

"Nothing, just get back to cleaning" she said lowly and I stared at her for a few more moments before turning away and continuing what I was doing.

**Demi's POV**

While Selena and I cleaned the rest of my room I caught myself staring at her whenever she bent over to pick something up, it was a very pleasurable sight. When we finished that I honestly had nothing else for her to do and I was walking her to my front door when my mom walked in and she had a few bags from her favorite stores.

"Selena"? she asked when she eyed the two of us and I rolled my eyes slightly as Selena muttered hello.

"What a pleasure to see you around here honey, Demi hasn't been the same without you" my mom said and I blushed tomato red.

"Mom could you be more embarrassing"? I demanded and Selena didn't seem to believe what she said which kind of hurt but I hid it well.

"Sorry honey, I'm upstairs showering" my mom said and I nodded and I knew that meant she was upstairs with her wine.

"So I'll see you later" Selena said as she opened the front door and I nodded and then Selena's cell phone rang.

She answered it and I heard her say Nick's name and my head shot up as I examined her facial expression. She said something about being on her way and then she said bye and hung up.

"You going over Nick's"? I asked and she nodded and then I had this idea, a very brilliant idea.

"Well I was just heading over there to see Joe, wanna go"? I asked and Selena looked at me for a second and she was biting on her bottom lip, I loved seeing her do that.

"Alright" she said slowly and I hid my smile but as she turned around to walk out and I let one slip and then hid it as I grabbed my car keys and followed her.

When we got to the Grey's residence I parked in their driveway, right next to Joe's motorcycle. Selena and I walked up to the front door and Nick wrenched it open with an eager smile plastered on his face and a joystick in his hand. His smile instantly vanished when he saw me standing there with Selena.

"What are you doing here"? he demanded and I glared at him and he glared back.

"I came to see Joe" I said and I gently brushed against Selena's arm and she didn't notice but Nick did and he noticed my smirk, I was sending him a silent message and he understood.

"Well he's upstairs so you two leave Sel and I alone" Nick barked and he grabbed Selena's hand and practically dragged her into the living room, leaving me to walk up the stairs grudgingly.

I walked into Joe's room and he was laying back and throwing a football in the air and catching it again and again.

"Demi" he said as he saw me and I pecked his lips out of reflex and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What're you doing here"? Joe asked and I faked a smile.

"I couldn't see my Joey"? I asked and he smiled brightly.

"Of course" he said and he kissed me and I had to admit, I loved Joe, but it was more like best friend love.

"Let's go downstairs" I said and he smiled and nodded and we walked downstairs and Nick and Selena were already wrapped up in their game and they had made popcorn and broke out sodas.

"Hey losers" Joe said and I shot a glare at him and he shrugged.

"Joe leave them alone, let's just hang with them" I said and Joe looked confused for a second but agreed finally.

I took a seat next to Selena who glanced at me and she flashed me a small smile and went back to her fame with Nick, it looked like one of those fighting games but I wasn't really into that crap.

"So what happened to you in 7th period, did you leave early or something"? Nick asked Selena five minutes later.

"Well after lunch I took Selly to my house" I said and Nick looked at me and I knew he didn't like that answer.

"For what"? he practically demanded.

"I was helping Demi with some things" Selena muttered and I knew she didn't want Nick to know that she 'belonged' to me.

"Since when were you two friendly"? Nick demanded and he had completely forgotten his game.

"Oh trust me Nick, we are VERY friendly" I said and I lightly brushed Selena's nearby hand with my fingertips and she blushed slightly and she had no idea why.

Nick was about to say something when suddenly Kevin Grey walked down with Frankie. Kevin is twenty and he must be visiting because he shares an apartment with his girlfriend Danielle and Frankie is the youngest Grey brother, he's like ten.

"Hey guys" Frankie said and he ran over to Selena and squeezed in between us.

"Hey Frankster" Selena said and Frankie grinned and then he looked at me.

"Hey sexy thang" he said, trying to sound like Joe probably.

"Not in this lifetime or the next one Frank" I said and he shrugged.

"She wants me" he told Joe who scoffed and Selena and I laughed lightly.

**A/N: This was supposed to be two chapters but since I got some very cool reviews I decided to extend it. I'm pretty bored since I'm grounded so I may upload tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well here's the fourth chapter ENJOY**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my current excitement**

_**STORY TIME!**_

**Nick's POV**

I hated her with everything in me and I didn't hate often. I mean Demi's always been a person I disliked because she made Selena sad when she picked on her sometimes and because of how obnoxious she was to me but now it was different. Selena and Demi showed up about two hours ago and it's currently nearing 5:00pm and I was so agitated with the way Demi whispered things in Selena's ear and how Selena would sometimes blush. Selena and I had abandoned the video game and the four of us were watching Saw III which I've seen about a million times and so has Demi and Joe but apparently Selena hasn't. I real bloody and disgusting part had just ended and Selena was burying her head into the crook of Demi's neck. Why were they so damn friendly all of a sudden? I mean it's no secret that Selena's gay but that doesn't mean I still don't try to win her heart. But Demi is a girl, a very hot girl and she's exactly Selena's type with the long black hair, the tan skin, and the big brown eyes that you see on baby deer or something. Frankie was there as well and he wasn't scared at all, he was joking around with Joe who didn't seem at all fazed by Demi's and Selena's behavior. Suddenly I saw Demi's hands tracing circles on Selena's hands and I saw Selena glance at her and then back to the TV screen. Demi noticed me staring at them and she looked over Selena's head and smirked at me, that smirk made me want to throw her out of my house. _You won't win_, she mouthed and I glared at her. Now I knew what she was doing, she wanted Selena and that was a problem since I wanted Selena and Demi will not win.

**Demi's POV**

Nick was glaring at me and to tell the truth I didn't give a flying fuck. Selena was actually cuddled into my side instead of avoiding me and it felt so nice to have her there, her hair smelt like vanilla and lavender. When the movie ended Selena awkwardly drew away from me and I wanted to grab her hand and pull her back but I didn't, I had to take this slowly or everything could go wrong.

"Wanna go get something to drink Sel"? I asked her and she looked at me and nodded and we both stood and left the boys to talk amongst themselves.

"So what's up with you"? Selena asked and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean"? I asked as I opened the fridge and protruded two cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Well you're not calling me dyke or ugly and you're not constantly hitting my ego with a bat" Selena said and I shrugged and handed her one of the sodas and opened my own.

"Maybe I want to apologize" I said and she looked at me with very suspicious eyes.

"Seriously"? she asked and I thought about my predicament.

If I told Selena that I was sorry than she would probably accept it and we would get back on speaking terms besides her having to obey my every order, but if I didn't than she would be frustrated and possibly ignore me for a while.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I will today or tomorrow" I said slowly and she looked at me closely.

"You're making my head hurt" she admitted and I had to fight a giggle from escaping.

"Well let's get this clear right now" I said and we both sat down and I cleared my throat.

"You will do what I ask and I will not be so mean to you, after school you will come with me to my house unless I say otherwise and try not to let that sassy tongue of yours slip" I said and Selena looked at me and suddenly she touched my face and I tensed up.

I watched as she ran her hands through my hair and it felt so good. I bit my bottom lip and she looked into my eyes and she had the most soft and warm eyes a person could possibly imagine.

"Why'd you change your hair"? she asked softly and I didn't know what was wrong with me, it was like she was in charge at the moment.

"I wanted something different" I muttered and she nodded slightly a she traced my nose and lips.

"You've really grown up Dems" she said and the next thing I knew my bottom lip started to quiver. Was I going to cry?

"You too" I said and Selena chuckled lightly and nodded and I had no idea where this was going.

"Why are you so mean to me"? Selena asked and I glanced at her eyes but looked away quickly.

"Revenge" I said lightly and that answer seemed to catch her off guard, maybe she didn't expect me to answer it or something.

"I did nothing but love you Demi and then you stopped talking to me" Selena said softly and she didn't sound upset, she really wanted to know.

I was about to say something but then Mrs. Grey walked in and she had groceries and the boys were following her. We both broke apart and I was semi glad that we had been interrupted, I needed to get a hold on myself.

"Help with the groceries girls" Mrs. Grey said and Selena and I nodded absently and we helped the others.

**Selena's POV**

I don't know what had happened but the next thing I knew Nick was giving me a ride home in his car. Demi had offered to take me which I was going to accept but Nick had already grabbed me and was dragging me toward the garage to leave with him which left a mad looking Demi to go home.

"So what was that with you and Demi in the kitchen"? Nick was asking and I was looking out the window.

"I don't know" I said honestly and he glanced at me and I knew he wanted to know more than that.

"It was just something between the two of us, no offence Nick" I said and he tried not to look hurt but he failed miserably.

"You and her have been having a lot of stuff just between you two" he mumbled and I was getting a bit annoyed by his possessive behavior.

"You don't own me Nicholas, I can hang out with other people" I said and my voice was getting louder and he had stopped in front of my house.

"Oh and she does"? Nick questioned and my blood was boiling so I just told the truth.

"YES, SHE DOES" I yelled and I got out of his car and slammed the passenger side door and walked to my front door and slammed that too.

"Honey" came my mom's worried voice from the kitchen but I ignored her and walked up the stairs and into my room.

I collapsed onto the bed and soon enough I fell asleep as well with my shoes still on. I was awoken by the ringing of my cell phone and I opened my eyes and looked around my room and I blinked a few times. I turned toward my alarm clock and the bright red numbers read 3:27am. I looked at my phone and picked it up, it was Demi.

"_Hello" I answered and I heard Demi's shaky breathing on the other end._

"_Sel, can you come over"? she asked and I sighed and rubbed my eyes, we were so not reconciled enough for this._

"_Why Demi, did your dog poop in your room or something"? I asked and I heard a loud rumble of thunder and I also heard Demi whimpering._

"_Demi I'm coming" I said and she said okay and I hung up._

Demi was terrified of storms and apparently this was a bad one, I hadn't even noticed it was raining. I leapt out of my bed and saw that someone had taken my shoes off. I yanked them on and tucked my phone in my pocket and looked out my window, rain was pouring everywhere. I saw a flash of lightning streak through the sky and another roll of thunder, I bet Demi was almost pissing herself. I had no car and the only means of transportation I had were my skateboard and my own two feet, and in this rain my skateboard was not a safe option and taking my parents' car wasn't either.

"Shit" I mumbled and I ran out my bedroom and quietly sneaked downstairs and I opened the front door and locked it behind me.

I lifted the hood on my hoodie and started to run in the direction of Demi's house. Demi's house was about a twenty minute walk away but if I ran the whole way I'd probably get there in fifteen. I was soaking wet three minutes later but I kept running and the streets were empty, I was the only crazy person to come out on these conditions. When I got to Demi's house I had fallen a couple of times but I didn't care, she needed me. I panted as I rung the doorbell and no answered. I prayed to God that the Monroe's still kept an extra key under their welcoming mat and my prayers were answered. I unlocked the front door and walked into the house. I closed the door and looked around the dark house, no one had even heard me. I walked up to Demi's room and when I passed her parents' bedroom the door was slightly open and I saw her mom on the bed and it looked like she was passed out because she was still dressed and I noticed the alcohol but no Mr. Monroe. I hurried to Demi's room and when I opened the door she wasn't in her bed.

"Demi"? I called and I heard whimpering and sobs coming from under the bed.

I walked over and got down on my knees and there was Demi, the girl who taunted and picked on me, crying and keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Demi come one" I said and she looked at me and shook her head but I reached out my dripping wet hand and she hesitantly took it and I pulled her from under the bed.

I would hug her but I didn't want to get her wet and she was shaking slightly as she looked at me.

"You're soaked" she said and I nodded and she walked to one of her drawers and she tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop.

I went into her bathroom to change and when I came back out Demi was curled up in a ball on her bed with her hands covering her ears. I walked over to her and laid down next to her and she turned to look at me.

"Still afraid of storm huh"? I asked and she nodded and I smiled slightly and held her hand.

"Thanks for coming" she said and I knew she was a bit embarrassed about me seeing her in her most vulnerable stage.

"Don't worry about it, what are slaves for"? I mocked and she blushed slightly and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dedicated to all my reviewers, you guys ROCK**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my two week punishment **

_**Time To Get Back To SEMI!**_

**Demi's POV**

Falling asleep with Selena holding onto my waist was the most amazing feeling I had had in my entire life. She smelt so good even after trudging through the pounding rain and she was so soft, like a breathing pillow almost. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and the next thing I knew my alarm clock was ringing and because of how silent it was in the dark room it was like a million alarm clocks going off. I heard someone move around in the dark and hit the thing until it turned off and then I heard a relived sigh.

"Selena"? I asked and the figure turned in my direction and walked over to the bed.

Moments later I felt the bed shift downward with the newly applied weight and I saw Selena's gorgeous face.

"Morning" she said and I nodded and it was silent for a moment.

"Do you always set your alarm on Saturdays"? Selena asked and I just remembered that it was the weekend.

"I usually undo it but considering last night it wasn't on my mind" I said and Selena nodded and she stood up and stretched.

I yawned lightly and sat up in the bed as I watched her walk back over to my loveseat and she picked up the remote and kept channel surfing, I was surprised she hadn't left the second she had awoken.

"Thanks for staying around until I woke up" I said after an awkward silence.

"Well I wasn't going to just leave you here, and plus my clothes weren't dry when I woke up" Selena said simply and I nodded and got out of the bed.

"You hungry"? I asked and she looked at me and nodded slightly.

"C'mon" I said and I headed for the door and she put down the remote and followed.

When we got down to the kitchen it was empty and my mom's car wasn't in the driveway so she must've left already. It was only nine in the morning but it was gloomy and dark outside from last night's heavy rain. I got out a box of frozen blueberry waffles and I had remembered that Selena loved blueberries in her waffles and chocolate chips in her pancakes. I put four in the double toaster and then got out the peanut butter and syrup.

"You still eat peanut butter with your waffles huh"? Selena asked as she sat down at the island counter and I nodded and she smiled slightly.

"I remember one time at camp when we were ten and you had flipped out because they didn't have peanut butter for you to put on your morning waffles" she said and I laughed despite myself.

"And that crazy bitch of a counselor called my mom" I said and Selena laughed and nodded.

"And then she made me cry and you so angry at her" I said and I trailed off, thinking of how protective Selena had been that day.

"Yeah, no one messed with my Demi and got away with it" Selena said and I don't think she was even thinking about what was coming out of her mouth.

"Is it still like that"? I asked cautiously and she looked at me and snorted slightly.

"You don't need me to protect you anymore, if anything I need to be protected from you" she said and I was about to say something but then Selena took my hand and pulled me closer to her.

It was just like back at the Grey's last night, when she was speaking so softly to me and I wasn't the one in charge anymore. Her soft hands cupped my face and my body tensed up as she looked into my eyes.

"I want to protect you" Selena breathed and there was a lump in my throat and I couldn't speak.

"But you have to tell me what I did wrong, you hating me has been the downfall of my life for six years" Selena said and I wanted to tell her, but she should know. 

I gently pulled away from her and gritted my teeth together, fighting my tears back.

"Let's just eat" I said and Selena stared at me a few seconds longer and agreed.

**Selena's POV**

After breakfast I went home and my parents were worried out of their minds of course. I explained that I stayed at Demi's and they had softened a bit for some reason but I still had to do a little chores around the house for a week or so. To be honest I was hoping that they'd ground me so that Demi couldn't force me to do stuff for her after school but I my luck was just so damn out of whack. I was at Nick's and he had apologized for his behavior and he hadn't even asked what I had meant when I yelled that Demi did own me. We were playing video games and joking around when I saw Joe walk into the house and Demi was with him.

"Hey dweeb" Joe said as he thumped the back of Nick's head and Nick gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"What are you doing here Joe, you're supposed to be at football practice" Nick said as Joe plopped down in a chair and Demi sat down as well.

"Coach cut it short, so now I can spend time with my brother and his girlfriend" Joe said and I blushed and Demi glanced at Nick and I.

"I am not his girlfriend" I said and I was wondering why Nick wasn't denying it either, he just kept quiet.

"Whatever" Joe said and I saw Demi playing with her fingers, she only did that when she was nervous.

"Wanna go upstairs Selena"? Nick asked me after a few more minutes of awkwardness and I shrugged and was about to follow him.

"Selena a word" Demi said suddenly and I looked at her and knew that was basically an order so I followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you want now"? I asked and Demi looked at me as I crossed my arms.

"I don't want you to go upstairs with him" Demi said and I was shocked, now she was controlling who I was friends with.

"I'll do what I want" I growled and she raised her eyebrows and suddenly she grabbed my hips and collided me into the wall.

The impact didn't hurt but her expression made me flinch, she was upset.

"Nick is not a guy I want you around but if you insist, don't close the door" Demi said and I nodded and she smiled slightly.

"So about last night, I didn't say thanks" she said and I shrugged.

Suddenly Demi pressed her lips, her soft tender lips, to my cheek and I immediately blushed crimson. Demi eyed my blush with satisfied eyes and then she gently rubbed the red tinge on my right cheek.

"You're cute when you blush" she said and I muttered thanks, not sure about what else to actually say.

"Am I making you uncomfortably hot"? Demi asked and my eyes got wide.

"W-what…n-no" I stuttered and Demi smirked at me tripping over my own tongue.

"Do you think I'm hot Selly"? Demi asked and I shook my head no.

"Aw c'mon, not even a little crush"? Demi asked and I broke under her, she was like interrogating me.

"Maybe a little" I said and I was blushing rose pink as Demi smirked slightly.

"That's sweet" she said as she trailed her fingers over my arms.

"It's pathetic, liking a girl who despises me" I said and she looked at me.

"I don't despise you" she said simply and then she kissed my forehead and walked back into the living room where Joe was still sitting and watching TV.

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of slow but that's because I'm getting you guys ready for the next chapter, let's just say Demi starts to open up about her anger! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I actually wrote this the same night that I uploaded chapter 5 cause I was so excited**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my bubbling thoughts**

_**Now Enjoy!**_

**Demi's POV**

I was in my mother's car and she was driving me to therapy, this was another reason why I had started hating Selena, she was the reason my parents got me a shrink for my 'depression'. After Selena and I had lost contact with each other I had started doing some pretty extreme things to forget the pain, cutting myself for instance. My parents had found me one night when I had overdid it a bit and I had to get stitches on my left wrist and then followed by a therapist who I went to twice a week, Sundays and Wednesdays. My mother was blabbing about something and I wasn't really listening because I had my iPod in and on full blast. When we got to the usual building my mom asked if I wanted her to walk me in but I declined and she told me she'd pick me up at four. Two hours with Dr. Roads isn't that bad because she's a cool chick and everything but I hate it when she tries to probe my mind to understand me, the only person who can understand me is the reason I even see her twice a week. The receptionist at the front desk welcomed me with a bright smile.

"Hey Demi, Stephanie's waiting for you" she said and that's Dr. Roads' name.

"Thanks Martha" I mumbled and I walked toward the elevator and pushed the button that had a number 8 emblazoned on it.

I had been coming here since I was thirteen so everyone knew me and I had gotten used to people saying hey and calling me by my name and everything. When I got to Dr. Roads' office I knocked and she said come in. I opened the door and Dr. Roads was sitting behind her desk and she looked up from her writing and smiled warmly when she saw me.

"Hey Demi, take a seat" she said and I nodded and sat down and I still had my iPod earphones on.

"What you listening to"? Dr. Roads asked as she pulled up a seat closer to me.

"Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine" I said in a monotone voice and she nodded.

"Still those kinds of songs huh"? She asked and I shrugged.

"The drummer is insane" I said and she nodded we continued.

"Okay now how have you been since our last visit"? Dr. Roads asked.

"Fine I guess, nothing special" I said and she nodded.

"So anything you want to get off your chest"? She asked and I looked at her and then my hands.

"I'm talking to Selena again" I said and Dr. Roads seemed surprised.

"Really, well that's great" she said and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah I mean we're not fully reconciled but we're getting there" I said and Dr. Roads smiled.

"How does it feel to have your friend back"? She asked and I looked at her.

"I don't have a friend back and I don't want her back as a friend" I said and Dr. Roads sighed.

"Does she know how you feel"? She asked simply.

"Of course not and I intend to keep it that way" I said and Dr. Roads looked confused now.

"But why, what if she likes you"? She asked and I scoffed.

"I don't care if she handed me a strap on and bent over backwards and told me to fuck her, it's not happening" I said and Dr. Roads even blushed from my comment.

"Well why not"? She asked as she cleared her throat.

"Because I am not giving into her, I suffered for six years and she's just supposed to get the easy way out"? I demanded.

"So you're going to make her suffer"? Dr. Roads asked and I crossed my arms.

"It's only fair" I said and I knew that it was although my heart was calling me a bitch and an ungrateful brat right now.

"Do you love her"? Dr. Roads asked and the question caught me off guard.

"Who cares" I said and she sighed.

"Maybe she's sorry" Dr. Roads said and I shook my head.

"She's not, she doesn't even know what she did" I said and Dr. Roads sighed.

"Just forgive her Demi, it'll make you both happier" she said and I just lost it, I snapped.

"I AM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE THE GIRL WHO RAN OFF TO TENNESSEE AND FORGOT ME FOR A WHOLE SUMMER" I yelled and I was on my feet now but Dr. Roads kept that composed face.

"Are you sure she forget you"? She asked lightly.

"Of course she did, no phone calls, no texts, not even a letter saying that she was thinking of me" I said and I wasn't yelling anymore, I was mentally tired.

"So to get back at her for ignoring you for a summer you ignored her for six years" Dr. Roads said and I huffed and I was still on my feet.

"Payback's a bitch huh"? I said and Dr. Roads sighed and I sat back down.

"You have to be feeling something Demi, whether it be remorse or even guilt" she said and I looked at her and suddenly tears slipped from my eyes.

"I am guilty and remorseful and disgusted with myself" I admitted and Dr. Roads rubbed my shoulders.

"Why"? She asked, she was probing again but I didn't care.

"Because I pushed her away and now she thinks I hate her guts when I actually love everything about her, even when she gets all clumsy and trips over her own two feet" I said and I was sobbing and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sure Selena would understand" Dr. Roads said and I shook my head.

"I deserve for her to hate my existence, I mean you don't wanna know some of the things I did to her" I said and my voice was shaking.

"What did you do"? Dr. Roads asked lightly.

"One time last year this girl was saying that she was going to ask Selena out on a date and I told her that Selena wasn't all that…clean" I said and Dr. Roads didn't press the issue of what I meant.

"But I stopped the rumor, I spread the word that if anyone talked about it I would get Joe and his football buddies to kick their asses and Selena never found out" I said and Dr. Roads was excited about me opening up.

"You protect her without her knowing"? She asked and I nodded.

"One time in sophomore year the cheerleaders were planning on throwing a party and inviting Selena to it just to embarrass her in front of the school but I basically threatened them to stop" I choked out.

"So basically you've always been keeping a watching eye on her" Dr. Roads said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't want Selly to get hurt, I mean it's bad enough that I take my fury out on her but for others to do it is unacceptable" I said and Dr. Roads nodded and I sniffled.

**Dr. Roads' POV**

Demi has never opened up so much, the only other time I got this remotely close to her heart was two years ago when she ranted about how cute Selena looked during a Gym class. But here she was, probably my toughest patient in my career, opening up about this Selena Russo. I mean the girl must be something special for Demi to get so upset over a summer of non communication but then to still look after her for six years without her knowing. I had seen pictures of Demi before she and Selena had stopped being friends and Demi had always wore brighter colors and she was always smiling, most of the pictures themselves had Selena in them. I knew that there was this one picture that Demi always carried with her and it was inside this small locket that she always wore around her neck. She had confided in me that the picture was of her and Selena when they were only seven and they were riding ponies together. Right now I was watching Demi as she drunk her apple juice and read a book, I usually gave her a bit of alone time where she could just do anything she wanted while waiting for her appointment to end. Demi had cleaned up her face but it was still a bit evident that she had been crying her eyes out a few minutes ago. Demi was a very tough patient to get through to because she was stubborn and very protective. Young women usually had walls around their hearts but Demi's heart was locked behind concrete walls, electric fences, and guarded by snarling Pittbulls. It was evident that she was head over heels in love with Selena and if I could just talk to this girl than maybe we could work together and get Demi the right treatment. I knew that Demi would never allow me to talk with Selena but I had to try, it was in her best interest. As I watched Demi turn a page of her book my mind was made up.

_I have to find Selena Russo and ask her why she had ignored Demi for that summer and mend all of this heartbreak and pain._

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it, I wanted Dr. Roads to kind of be like a cupid in disguise and I guess she's going to be **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my lovey dovey thoughts**

_**Now the story!**_

**Demi's POV**

I was at the mall at the moment and Selena was lagging behind me carrying my five shopping bags and cursing under her breath. All week at school she had carried my books, got my lunch for me and assisted me in all my other needs…well except for my sexual frustration. It's Saturday afternoon and I wanted some shopping and it's just not fun going alone and I can never go with my mom; she'd by everything that looked remotely cute. We had just left Forever 21 and were now headed for Hot Topic which was like my favorite store ever.

"How much shit do you need Demi"? Selena questioned and I had noticed that she hadn't been all quiet and timid around me lately.

"As much as you can carry" I said simply and Selena groaned but didn't say anything more as we got on the escalator.

While I was looking at these cool skull rings minutes later Selena was resting her arms by sitting my bags down and taking a breather. I had already picked out two cool necklaces and I was starting to head over to the shirts when I saw Nick walking into the store. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Nicky, what're you doing here"? Selena asked as he walked over to her with a small smile on his face.

"Just shopping around with the family sadly" he said and Selena chuckled.

"Mrs. Grey gonna get you those special tighty whities"? I asked as I walked up and Nick flushed crimson and Selena tried to hide her giggles but a few slipped past her hand.

"You gonna take the manager and give him a BJ so you can get that crap for free"? Nick shot back and I gaped at him and so did Selena, Nick never stood up for himself.

"No, if I were to go down on anyone it'd be Selena" I said and Nick growled and Selena blushed pink and pretended to be counting the number of skulls she saw around the store.

"Now if you'd excuse us, we're leaving" I said and I paid for my things and Selena grabbed that bag too and followed me out of the store, leaving Nick just standing there.

"What the hell was that Demi, people are gonna start thinking we're having sex with that mouth of yours" she said ten minutes later and we were in GameStop on her request.

"Who cares let them think what they want" I mumbled as I looked at some kind of game console.

"What's that"? I asked and she looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me, that's a Wii" she said and I looked at her.

"Like French or something"? I asked and Selena smacked her forehead.

"No like a really cool gaming device" she said after a few more moments.

"Doesn't look special" I said as I examined the white device.

"C'mon let's get outta here, being around all this stuff makes me feel nerdy" I said after a few minutes of Selena looking intently at some games.

"Five more minutes, please Demi" she said and I was about to refuse but suddenly I saw her eyes get big and her bottom lip jut out.

"Fine" I snapped and she smiled brightly and I couldn't help smiling back but turning quickly away from her so she wouldn't see my blush.

**Selena's POV**

I had just gotten home from shopping with Demi and it wasn't that bad considering she let me get some games and she paid for the food from the food court. I was in my room doing some homework for my Biology class when I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Selena phone" she yelled and I got up and walked downstairs.

"Thanks mommy" I said as I took it and I leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"_Hello" I said with my arms crossed._

"_Hi this is Dr. Stephanie Roads from the Los Angles __Physiatrist Center" a woman said and I sat up straighter._

"_Um hi, are you sure you have the right number"? I asked lightly._

"_I'm calling in reference to Demetria Monroe, I was hoping to reach a Selena Russo" Dr. Roads said._

"_I'm Selena, what's wrong with Demi"? I asked timidly._

"_Well nothing physical but in other terms, a lot of things" Dr. Roads said and I had no idea what this quack this meant. _

"_Well shouldn't you be calling her parents or something"? I asked and I heard Dr. Roads sigh._

"_They can't help Demi, only you can at the moment" she said and I was still utterly confused._

"_Well what do you want exactly"? I asked, cutting to the chase._

"_I can't speak over the phone but come to this address tomorrow but be there before 2:00pm" Dr. Roads said and I copied down the address and agreed._

**Dr. Roads' POV**

I was nervous to meet this girl as I fidgeted with the lid on my coffee. Suddenly I heard Martha's voice over the intercom.

"_A Selena Russo is hear for you" Martha's voice said._

I told her to send her up and I adjusted the items on my desk. This shouldn't have been affecting me so thoroughly but it was and that was because this girl was the reason that Demi was so unreachable. Suddenly there was a timid knock on my door and I said enter and in walked the girl I've seen in pictures but she looked much different. The girl in the pictures I'd seen was maybe nine or ten but this girl was seventeen and she was taller, slimmer, and she was very attractive.

"Dr. Roads"? She asked and I nodded and she smiled slightly and shook my hand and took a seat.

"So you must be Selena" I said and she nodded and she looked confused.

"Well I asked you to come here to talk about Demi" I said and Selena nodded.

"I kinda figured that" she said and I chuckled lightly.

"So what's wrong with her is she sick or something"? Selena asked.

"Well she's a bit love sick but that's it" I mumbled and Selena's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Demi doesn't like anyone, she hasn't told me" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she'd tell you"? I asked and Selena thought for about three seconds before shaking her head no.

"Demi and I aren't as close as we used to be" she admitted lowly as she looked down at her Converse.

"Why"? I asked playing dumb.

"Well we haven't been talking since recently for about six years" Selena said and her voice was a bit husky.

"That's a long time for two girls, you guys sure can hold grudges" I said and I had a tape recorder running just to record this little meeting.

"I just don't get it I mean I haven't done anything but been a good friend" Selena said and she was holding back tears.

"Did she ever talk to you about it"? I asked.

"Well when we were both fourteen, I had just gotten back from vacation with family, and I went to her house to tell her I was back but she just yelled and threw everything I gave her at me" Selena said shakily.

"She threw stuff at you"? I asked shocked, Demi hadn't mentioned this little detail.

"The teddy bear I gave her when we were eight, I won it at the carnival for her, and some other stuff like my favorite shirt I gave her and her half of our best friend necklaces" Selena said and I noticed her fingers twitch toward her neck involuntarily and I noticed a gold broken heart and it had Demi's name on it.

"And then what"? I asked.

"Well I asked her what was wrong but she refused to talk to me and I spent my whole freshman year trying to get her to even look at me twice" Selena said and she was crying freely now.

"What did you do over that summer away from Demi"? I asked and I was trying to get to the root of this tangling problem.

"Well I rode horses, got up before the sun, fed chickens, and spent time with my cousin Miley" Selena said lightly.

"How did Demi sound when you called her"? I asked and I could see Selena's eyes glaze over and her body stiffen, she knew now.

"I didn't call" she said lowly and before I could say anything Selena was smacking her own forehead and breathing deeply.

"I didn't call, I didn't call her all summer" she kept repeating as she got on her feet and paced around the room.

"Why would that be a bad thing"? I asked calmly, watching her starting to cry again.

"Demi had major self esteem problems back then and I was the only one who told her she was pretty everyday like clockwork, I promised to call her everyday and tell her and to tell her I miss her" Selena explained, this was new news as well.

"God Selena you dumb forgetful bitch" Selena said to herself and it looked like she would jump out of a window if she could.

Before I could say something Martha's voice came over the intercom.

"_Demi's on her way up" she said._

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday but my friend is like crying over her breakup from her girlfriend, I was able to sneak away for twenty minutes and type this out. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know you guys were all eager for this so here it is**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and blah blah blah **

_**HERE IT IS!**_

**Selena's POV**

I was distracted from my current thoughts when I heard someone say that Demi was on her way up here. I noticed that Dr. Roads had turned pale and she looked nervous and a bit frightened.

"Demi's here"? I asked and she nodded and was looking around her office.

"I need to see her, tell her I'm sorry" I said quickly but Dr. Roads suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me under her desk.

"Demi can't know you're here, she would completely flip out on me and then my years of work with her would be for nothing" she said and she looked anxious.

"But I need to apologize and fix this" I objected and there was a knock on the door.

"Please stay quiet Selena, Demi would be mad at you too" she said and I knew she was right.

"Fine" I mumbled and she looked relieved and she said come in.

Moments later Demi walked in and she was tucking her iPod in her purse and she looked bored and expectant.

"Hey Demi, take a seat" Dr. Roads said and I was surprised that she was able to mask her voice as to not give anything away.

Demi sat down and breathed deeply, her eyes closed and when she opened them again she looked at Dr. Roads.

"I really have nothing to say today" she said and Dr. Roads seemed to expecting this because she nodded and leaned against her desk, the one I was hiding under like a little kid.

"How's school and family life"? Dr. Roads asked simply.

"School sucks, but it always does, and you can't have a family life if you don't have a family" Demi said and her last answer confused me.

"So school sucked again this week"? Dr. Roads asked.

"Well not as bad as it usually does but that's just because Selena and I were talking" Demi said and I blushed slightly.

"Are you guys getting better"? Dr. Roads asked.

"I don't know" Demi said and she sounded honest, she didn't know how I was feeling.

"Why don't you let me talk to Selena" Dr. Roads said and it was quiet for a moment.

"When pigs fly outta my ass, you don't go near her" Demi said lowly.

"Why not, I could help you more if I knew what she was thinking" Dr. Roads said.

"I don't want Selena thinking I'm seeing a quack because I'm depressed over her" Demi said and I almost laughed when she said quack.

"I'm sure you'd be happier" Dr. Roads said and Demi scoffed.

"Well we'll never know" she said and suddenly Dr. Roads hit a button on a tape recorder and my voice played back.

"_Well when we were both fourteen, I had just gotten back from vacation with family, and I went to her house to tell her I was back but she just yelled and threw everything I gave her at me"._

Demi froze up when she heard my voice on the recorder and she glanced around the room and then at Dr. Roads.

"You talked to her without asking me first"? She asked and Dr. Road sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry but I had to get some answers and they weren't going to come from you" she said and I bet Demi was bubbling with anger inside.

"What else did she tell you"? Demi asked lowly, anxiously.

"How you were insecure when you two were little and how she forgot to call you every day and tell you that you were pretty and that she missed you" Dr. Roads said and I bet Demi was blushing.

"Well six years to figure it out, maybe I am the smart one" she said and I growled lightly but luckily she didn't hear.

"She's also blaming herself and when she figured it out it looked like she could shoot herself" Dr. Roads said and it was quiet for a moment.

"Well she should feel guilty" Demi muttered and anger filled me and suddenly I popped up from behind the desk and Demi looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are so conceded and full of yourself Demi Monroe" I yelled and Dr. Roads groaned and stepped aside as I walked towards Demi.

"I'm full of myself, don't make me laugh" Demi said and she was standing now and she looked pissed but so was I.

"You are so oversensitive, not talking to me for over half a decade because I forgot to call you every fucking day while I was away" I said and I knew I was about to say some hurtful things.

"At least I didn't stuff my bra in 7th grade" Demi hissed and I flushed pink.

"Well you didn't need to, they called you cow jugs because of how overdeveloped you were" I said and Demi frowned deeper.

"Why are you even here, you don't care about me" she said and that made a sharp pain run through my chest as I saw her eyes start to water.

"I'm here to fix your fucked up mind" I said and Demi flicked me off.

"Showing me your special toy"? I asked and she looked utterly offended.

"I don't need to use my fingers, that's what Joe is for" she said and I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Joe is so dumb he probably doesn't know where to stick his dick" I said and Dr. Roads' eyes widened and she plopped down in her seat and just watched.

"Better than you when we 'experimented' at sleep away camp" Demi snapped and I blushed crimson.

"Shut up" I said lowly and Demi smirked.

"You didn't even know how to put your tongue in my mouth, it was like you were eating ice cream" she mocked and I was so embarrassed.

"You didn't seem to protest, you tried to take my shirt off" I said and Demi shrugged.

"I was thirteen and a hormonal girl" she said that nonchalant voice made me angry.

"I'm way better than Joe" I said lowly, mostly to myself.

"Sure, the boy knows how to kiss" Demi said as she looked at her nails.

I suddenly pushed her against the wall and kissed her furiously. Demi was taken aback and I heard Dr. Roads gasp but I ignored her and eventually Demi wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

**A/N: HAHA. Who saw that coming? Well I know it's like my shortest chapter but I gave you guys a kiss in this one. Sorry for another cliffy but it's fun screwing with you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Since I left you guys with a cliffy for the last chapter I'm updating again**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my craving for pancakes**

_**THE STORY!**_

**Demi's POV**

It was awkward, there's really no other word for the silence between Selena and I as I drove her home from Dr. Roads' office. She had kissed me and I had kissed back, it was just something that two crazy kids did in the heat of the moment. Of course I loved her and everything but I knew that she was just trying to prove a point, I kind of egged her on with the Joe thing. Selena had apparently taken the bus to the therapist office so I had offered to drive her home and she hesitantly agreed.

"So are we still studying later"? Selena asked lowly, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah, sounds cool" I muttered and she nodded and looked out her window while I sighed.

"So wanna talk about what happened back there"? I asked and she looked at me for a second before turning back to her window.

"Not really" she said and for some reason those two words made me sad and angry at the same time.

"Well too bad because we are" I said and I suddenly pulled over on a curb and we were halfway to Selena's.

"Demi just let me out, I'll walk home" Selena said but I locked the car up and turned to her.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking back there" I said firmly and she glared at me.

"Ugh you are just so demanding and bossy" Selena said and my eyes glinted.

"You used to love that about me" I said and Selena was quiet for a moment.

"Well things change, people change" she mumbled and I saw her glancing at her feet.

"What was the kiss for though, it confused me" I said and Selena looked back up at me.

"You were challenging my kissing capability and I couldn't let that stand" she said and I laughed.

"You sound like a guy who was told that he was lousy in the sack" I said through my giggles and Selena flushed red from my comment.

"Did you like it"? Selena suddenly asked and that question caught me off guard.

"It was good, different" I said with a shrug and I saw a cocky expression cross Selena's facial expression.

"And I just gave you a peck" she said and I snorted lightly.

"So how did you feel about it"? I asked curiously and Selena shrugged.

"Your lips are soft" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And"? I asked trailing off with a small smirk on my face.

"And what"? Selena asked and I smiled slightly and then pulled her to me and planted my lips on hers again.

**Selena's POV**

Our lips were moving against each other's in perfect sync and it was so natural to be kissing Demi. The only confusing thing about this was that I had no idea what we were. Were we friends again, still enemies, or were we like together? I was about to pull away when I suddenly felt something wet and warm slide across my bottom lip, holy crap it's Demi's tongue! I immediately opened my mouth slightly and suddenly her tongue entered and it was so hot. My hands got lost in her thick black hair and it was so soft, everything about her was soft. I ran one of my hands down her bare legs and she shivered slightly but kept kissing me. Everything about Demi sent me in a whirlwind of pleasure and burning desire, from her soft smooth skin to her tongue battling mine for dominance. I mean everything about her was amazing, even her spit was sweet. God that sounds so disgusting when you think about it. Suddenly Demi pulled away and she was breathing deeply and there was something in her eyes I haven't seen before so I didn't know what to label it.

"We're going to my house" she said suddenly and before I could even nod she pulled off from the curb and started racing to her place.

I glanced at the speedometer and was shocked to see we were going over 70mph, was she insane?

"Demi slow down" I said but suddenly she turned and hit the brake.

I looked up and saw her house and suddenly Demi was getting out of the car and she pulled me with her. I stumbled behind her as she hurried to her front door and she unlocked it hastily and when she finally got it open she pushed me inside. Suddenly Demi pushed me up against a wall and attacked my neck with kisses and little bites. I held in a moan as my right hand gripped her hair and my other hand rested on her shoulder.

"Upstairs now" Demi said and it wasn't a request, it was a direct order.

I walked upstairs and she walked behind me and she never let go my hand the entire way. When we got into her room she locked the door behind us and turned to look at me. Demi slowly walked over to me and she lightly pushed me on her bed and then straddled my waist and continued kissing my neck. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't groan in pleasure, it was a hard task what with her hands roaming over the hem of my shirt. Suddenly Demi bit down on my neck and it hurt like hell.

"Fuck" I yelled but Demi just ignored me and started sucking on the spot she had bitten.

The pain slowly ebbed away in my neck as Demi stopped what she was doing after a couple more light kisses and she seemed to admire my neck for a second.

"You didn't" I said and she smirked and nodded, she gave me a hickey.

"Aww Demi that's so not cool" I groaned but Demi suddenly kissed me and I forgot about my argument.

Moments later Demi's hands moved under my shirt and when she got to my bra she slowly dragged her nails back down my stomach and it felt so good. I hissed as she yanked my shirt up and the cool air hit my newly exposed skin. I watched with wide eyes as Demi leaned down and lightly kissed my stomach and it was so soft and gentle, it was like she was having sexual mood swings or something.

"You are so perfect Selly" Demi whispered as she kissed my belly piercing which she seemed interested in.

"When'd you get this"? She asked and I blushed slightly.

"Last year" I mumbled and Demi smirked slightly.

"I like it" she said and she started to play with my piercing with her tongue.

Demi slowly moved up and while she did she moved my shirt as well. When she reached my bra and ripped my shirt off and just seemed to stare at me for a moment. Her examination made me a bit self conscious and she noticed me fidget slightly.

"You're beautiful" she breathed and I nodded slightly as she kissed my visible cleavage.

When Demi was about to unhook my bra I arched my back to make it easier for her but we suddenly heard footsteps.

"Demi where are you" came Mrs. Monroe's voice and Demi's face paled.

"Shit" she said and she practically pushed me off the bed and I landed hard but was able to roll under her bed.

Demi adjusted her disheveled clothes and hair and she stashed my shirt under her pillow as her mom turned the doorknob.

"Oh there you are honey" Mrs. Monroe said and I heard Demi laughed nervously.

"Hey mom, did your shopping spree end early"? Demi asked lightly.

"No I just wanted to spend some time with my little girl, come downstairs after you get in your PJ's and we'll watch some movies and order takeout" Mrs. Monroe said and before Demi could say anything she left.

I rolled from under the bed and Demi helped me to my feet.

"Thanks for covering for me" she said lightly and I smiled and pulled my shirt back on and I saw a look of disappointment flash across Demi's face.

"No problem, I'd get in deep shit too" I said and Demi chuckled slightly and nodded.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school"? I asked and Demi nodded.

"I'll pick you up" she said and I nodded and Demi kissed me slowly.

"You still know how to get out of here by the window"? She asked lightly.

"Yeah, I did almost every day when we were younger" I mocked and Demi laughed and I hurried out of her window and the same old tree was still there, acting like a ladder almost.

When I hit the ground below I looked up and saw Demi looking at me from her still open window with a smirk on her face,

"Night Selly" she said and I smiled and mockingly bowed to her and she giggled.

"See you tomorrow morning" I said and I ran off for home with a huge smile on my face.

**A/N: I am totally making up for making all you beautiful people wait. Can you smell the Demena love from your computer? LOL **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my laughter at Miley's bong video…seriously that was funny**

_**Now to Demena!**_

**Selena's POV**

Cold shower, that was the only thing running through my mind as I got home and ran to my bedroom. My parents had said hi as I ran past the living room but I could talk right now, I was about to explode with sexual tension. I stripped down to nothing and grabbed my towel and then went into my bathroom and locked the door behind me just in case my mom got curious as to why I was in such a hurry. I cut the shower on and waited until the full coldness kicked in and then I took a deep breath and got in. I hissed at the cold and prayed that I didn't catch a cold because of this. Goosebumps rose on my skin faster than I thought possible and soon my teeth were chattering but at least I wasn't horny anymore.

"Curse Demi for doing this to me" I muttered as I shut the water off and wrapped my towel around me.

As I towel dried my hair I heard my cell phone ringing and I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up.

"_Hello" I answered as I went through my dresser looking for a pair of panties._

"_Hey Selly" came Demi's voice and I felt a tingle in my stomach._

"_Hey Demi, did you need anything"? I asked as I slid some underwear on and then went searching for some pajamas._

"_Well I need to be between your legs but that's not possible right now" Demi said and her voice was husky with lust._

"_You shouldn't be talking like that, what if your mom hears"? I asked and I heard Demi scoff._

"_She's too caught up in this movie called The Notebook, I mean it's too mushy for my liking" Demi said and I laughed lightly._

"_It's a really good movie you should give it a try" I said dryly as I slipped on some sweatpants and a tanktop._

"_What are you doing"? Demi asked casually._

"_Getting dressed" I said simply and I could hear Demi laugh lightly._

"_Sounds fun, wish I could be there" she said and I blushed involuntarily._

"_Yeah well I have to go" I said and Demi sounded a bit disappointed._

"_Am I still picking you up for school tomorrow"? She asked softly, there was no more teasing in her voice._

"_Sure, don't be late" I said and Demi chuckled._

"_Alright, night" she said and she hung up first. _

**Demi's POV**

I would be lying if I told you I wasn't nervous, I was shitting bricks. I had changed my outfit four times trying to look perfect for Selena, I didn't want to be overdressed or underdressed. Finally I decided on a simple cashmere sweater, a pair of jeans, and my favorite Uggs. Next I had to do something with my hair. Selena had once said that she loved it when it was curly and so I curled it and then I put on lip gloss and some light makeup. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that I should've been out the door five minutes ago.

"Shit" I mumbled and I grabbed my backpack and hurried out my bedroom door.

When I got to Selena's I honked the horn three times and a few moments later she came out of her house. She looked casual wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans with her signature Converse on, but Selena never looked plain in my eyes. She climbed into the passenger side and smiled timidly at me.

"Morning" she said and I smiled nervously.

"Morning" I repeated and I pulled off from her house and headed toward school.

"You look nice today" I said stiffly, I wasn't used to this at all.

"Thanks, you look pretty too" Selena said and I blushed and she noticed it, it was hard to miss really.

"Just something I threw on" I lied nonchalantly and Selena nodded and out the window.

"It's cold" she said lightly and I nodded, the weather was dropping a bit because of the approaching winter.

Texas was a bit unusual in winter because it could be freezing at one point in winter but unusually warm later on so you always had to be prepared.

"Maybe we'll get snow this year" Selena said and I knew she loved snow, that was one of the reasons for her wanting to go skiing in the mountains one day.

"Maybe" I said and she nodded and then turned on the radio and we drove in silence the rest of the way to school.

When we got to the student parking lot I got out and so did Selena and suddenly someone called our names. I turned around and suddenly turned upset when I saw Nick walked over to us with Joe with him.

"Hey Sel, long time no see" Nick mumbled and Selena looked a little guilty.

"Yeah sorry Nicky, I've been busy with Demi for the last week or so" she said and I was a bit upset that she was apologizing.

"It's alright, we can always play some games later and grab some burgers" Nick said excitedly.

"Um…" Selena said and she looked at me, I knew she most likely wanted to make up some time with Nick.

"That's cool, Joe and I have some things to do after school anyways" I said icily and Selena's eyes glinted as I held Joe's hand.

"See you two around" Joe said and we walked away from Selena and Nick and were instantly flocked by a bunch of followers who thought of themselves as our 'friends'.

In English I grabbed a seat next to Selena but unfortunately Nick grabbed the one to her right, what a desperate prick.

"Selly you have something in your hair" I said innocently.

I leaned over and ran my fingers through her brown strands slowly and Selena even moaned a little. Nick glared at me as I smiled smugly and leaned back in my seat.

"There, I think I got it" I said and Selena nodded with a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

English continued with Nick throwing me glares anytime my hands 'accidently' brushed against Selena who was blushing and confused the entire time.

**Nick's POV**

I was getting pretty damn tired of Demi being all touchy-feely with Selena, it was so obvious that she had a girl crush on her. Selena and I were walking to lunch together and she was talking about her History class and how Mr. Thomas had given her class a project to do.

"Maybe I can help you with it" I said hopefully but my hope was soon shattered.

"That's alright, Demi already said she would help me" Selena said cheerfully as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

"What does she know about history, you know besides when the first high heel was invented"? I demanded, my jealously coursing through my veins.

"Demi's actually a history whiz but don't tell anyone, she's loved it since we were little" Selena said and I winced slightly at that last part.

It bugged me to know that before my family moved here Demi and Selena had had this kind of epic history, they had grown up together. It took me a while to face the fact that Demi most likely knew way more about Selena than I did. When we got in line for our food I saw Demi and Joe sitting at their usual lunch table with a bunch of their flunkies and people who admired them. Selena glanced at Demi who met her gaze and Demi smiled lazily and winked slyly. Selena tried to hide her blush but was futile, she blushed more than any person I knew. I fumed under my breath as we walked to our normal table and Shane and Emily were there and they greeted us. Shane and Emily are good friends and we eat lunch together and Shane is the only one who can beat me in chess and checkers but that doesn't mean I don't try to cream him whenever we play.

"So what are you guys doing after school"? Emily asked as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"Sel and I are going to play video games" I said and Selena nodded as she picked at her slice of pizza.

"Could we possibly reschedule that Nick, I really need to work on the history project" she said suddenly and I looked at her.

"You mean you want to be with Demi" I accused and Selena huffed.

"Stop being difficult Nick, we can always play video games another day" Selena said and I was angry now, she wanted to spend time with Demi more than me.

"But I want to do it today" I half yelled and people were starting to look, including Demi and her table.

"Lower your voice, you're making a scene" Selena hissed as she glanced around the cafeteria warily.

"Who cares why don't you tell the world" I yelled and I was on my feet now.

"Shut up" Selena said and she was blushing slightly.

"You don't want to spend time with me because you just want to fuck Demi" I yelled and the whole cafeteria heard and people gasped and it was deathly quiet.

"I HATE YOU NICHOLAS GREY" Selena yelled and she grabbed Emily's milk and she threw it in my face and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I plopped down on my seat with chocolate milk dripping from my face and people were laughing at me but I didn't care, all I could see was Demi running after Selena after glaring at me.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know it's the same day but I'm just too inspired**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my love for the reviewers **

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter of the Day!**_

**Demi's POV**

I had heard the screaming and everyone was watching the confrontation with Selena and Nick, Nick yelling and looking like an asshole. Suddenly I heard him yell about Selena wanting to fuck me and then everyone gasped like in one of those overdramatic TV shows. And then Selena threw milk in Nick's face and just bolted from the place like Michael Meyers was chasing her. I looked at Joe and he nodded at me and I stood and ran away after Selena while everyone laughed at Nick, who was now wet with chocolate milk. It took everything in me to not turn around and kick his stupid face in but I had to find Selena, she needed me. I jogged down the halls and when I neared the girls' bathroom I heard sobbing and I sighed and went inside.

"Selena"? I called and there was no answer, just sobs.

"Marco, c'mon Selly you love this game" I said with a small smile and one of the stall doors opened.

"Polo" Selena said and she had tearstained cheeks and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"Aww Selly" I said and I walked over to her and gently wiped her tears and she breathed shakily.

"I'm fine" she said and I shook my head.

"No you're not" I said softly and she started crying again.

Suddenly the door opened and three girls walked in, they looked like sophomores. They stopped when they saw us and I turned on my heel and glared at them, my soft side was only for Selena to see.

"Get outta here" I said and one stepped up.

"We gotta use the bathroom" she said bravely and my eyes glinted and she cowered back.

"I say that you three can either piss yourselves or find another bathroom" I growled and they nodded and ran out.

I breathed deeply and turned back to Selena who was shaking but not from crying, she was laughing.

"What's so funny"? I demanded and she let out a few more giggles.

"You looked like a hot terminator" Selena choked out and I shrugged and then took her hand and she stopped laughing.

"Thanks for following me Demi" she said and I smiled.

"No problem, even though I wanted to bash that nerd's face in" I said and Selena nodded.

"He's just so awkward and needy sometimes, I keep telling him I'm not interested but I don't want to hurt his feelings" she said and I snorted.

"Fuck his feelings, he just humiliated the both of us and I don't know about you but I'm getting revenge" I said and Selena touched my face.

"Please, just leave him alone for me" she said and I looked at her big brown eyes and sighed.

"Fine" I huffed and Selena smiled brightly and then she kissed me.

It was very unexpected but also very natural and my hands landed on Selena's tiny waist and I gently pressed against the cool tile wall. Selena suddenly slid her hands under my sweater and they were a bit cold so I hissed lightly but kept kissing her. When we pulled apart I saw darkness in Selena's eyes and I knew the look, it was one that I was all too familiar with.

"We can ditch right now and head to my house" I breathed gently and Selena smirked.

"Nick yelling that I want to fuck you, me running out of the cafeteria with you following, and then both of us MIA for the rest of school" Selena said sarcastically and I sighed.

"Alright, I know it'll look shifty" I said and Selena smiled.

"Don't let your boyish hormones control you" she said and I pretended to be offended.

"My hormones are not boyish, I just fantasize about doing things to you" I said and Selena laughed and I smiled brightly.

"Keep talking like that and you never will" she mocked and I gaped as she walked past me and out the bathroom.

"Hey wait" I called and I ran after her as I heard her laughing again.

"So you're not actually going back into that cafeteria are you"? I asked curiously and Selena stopped walking.

"Yeah" she said and we both walked back into the cafeteria and people stared but went on with their business.

I saw Nick about to walk over to us and he had dried off but there was still a brown stain on his white shirt.

"Step any closer and I will kick you in your little balls" I threatened and he stopped walking.

"This has nothing to do with you" he snapped and I glared at him.

"If it involves Selena than it involves me, why don't you just give up" I said and Nick blushed as Selena eyed him.

"Because" he said and he didn't say anything else so I spoke.

"Your behavior is starting to become pathetic and it's not even fun for me anymore, just stay away from Selly" I said and I took Selena's hand and led her to my table and no one asked why she was there, they just greeted her.

When school ended I was walking with Selena to her locker on her request and people were saying hi to her and smiling at me and Selena seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"What's with them, I mean last week no one knew my name" Selena muttered as she opened her locker and put her books away and got some things she needed for homework.

"Maybe because everyone thinks we're dating" I said shrugging and Selena hit her forehead on her locker and I gently rubbed the mark she made.

"What why would they think that, I mean aren't you dating Joe"? Selena spluttered out, wincing slightly as I soothed the red mark she made on her forehead.

"Joe and I ended in 5th period, no big deal really" I said and Selena's eyes widened.

"What why"? She asked and I rolled me eyes.

"Well we both noticed that we're just meant to be best friends, he's like a brother" I said and Selena nodded slightly.

"And no one cares if you're gay"? She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm Demi Monroe, the head bitch of Prairie High" I joked and Selena giggled lightly as three boys walking by whistled.

"But why would people think we're dating, I mean you just stopped hating me" Selena said and my eyes narrowed.

"I never hated you, I was just confused and to tell you the truth I still am" I admitted and Selena looked at me.

"You're beautiful" she said simply and I blushed instantly.

"Remember that song, it was our favorite when we were little" Selena said and I smirked.

"Yeah, you used to get jealous when I said James Blunt was totally hot" I said and Selena grimaced.

"Only good memories babe" she mocked and I blushed when she called me that.

"So wanna go grab something to eat"? I asked and Selena smiled.

"Sure, I didn't really eat lunch" she said and I laughed and we walked out of the school and towards my car.

We decided on just going to my house and making something there and when we got there I was surprised to see my dad sitting in the living room. I was even more surprised to see my mom with him as well and they were cuddling and watching a movie.

"Um, what's going on"? I asked as Selena and I walked into the living room.

"Oh hey pumpkin, how was school"? Dad asked and for a second I thought I was either in another dimension or fucking stoned.

I mean first my mom throws out her alcohol after we watched that mushy romance movie yesterday, then Selena and I are basically dating, and now my dad's home with my mom and they looked more in love than I've seen them in years. I must be stoned right? I mean sure I smoke a little but not enough to screw me up this bad.

"Fine, how was your month long business trip"? I asked with a hint of coolness but my dad didn't even flinch.

"I cut it short, I wanted to spend some time with my two favorite girls" he said and he kissed my mom's forehead and she blushed.

"Did you dope him up or something"? I asked her and she shot a warning look at me, you know the look mom's give their children for speaking out of term.

"I'm fine sweetie, oh hey Selena" my dad said and Selena smiled nervously.

"Hey Mr. Monroe, nice seeing you again" she said and my dad smiled and nodded.

"You too, good to see that you and Demi are on speaking terms again" he said and Selena nodded slightly.

"Well we're gonna get something to eat and then head up to my room" I said and my parents nodded and turned back to their movie.

"Fucking weird man" I mumbled as Selena and I walked to the kitchen.

We ended up just getting a bunch of snacks and racing up to my room. We ended up looking at the same photo album that I had scolded Selena for staring out back when we weren't so friendly.

"Aw Demi get rid of that one" Selena complained when she saw one of her in a dress grimacing with me by her side smiling brightly.

"Ha no way, this is the only time I've seen you in a dress and I intend to keep this rare memory" I said and Selena sighed.

"I was so uncomfortable, especially in those dumb ass heels my mom made me wear" Selena complained and I laughed.

"That was one of the first times I knew I had a crush on you, you were so cute" I said lowly and Selena looked at me.

"Well at least there's one reason to keep it" she said and I smiled and she pecked my lips and we turned back to the pictures.

"I better get home" Selena said a couple hours later, the sun had gone down an hour ago.

"Stay the night" I said, I was begging almost.

"It's a school night, you know how my parents are" Selena said and I pulled out my puppy dog face.

"I'll try" Selena said and I smiled and she took out her cell phone.

I went to use the bathroom while she talked to her parents and when I came back she was putting on her shoes.

"Sorry can't stay" she said and I sighed and then she smiled.

"I'm just screwing with you, my parents said okay" she said and I was a bit annoyed, she made me feel depressed for a second.

"When did your acting skills get so good"? I asked as I sat next to her on the bed.

"I told you I always wanted to be an actress, I've been getting better over the years" Selena said and I nodded.

"A struggling musician and an aspiring actor" I said and Selena laughed lightly.

That night a storm came but it didn't shake me one bit because Selena was lying next to me in bed. She had her arms around me and I felt so comfortable there, if I would die right then and there it would be with a smile on my face. I was up a bit longer than I should have been but it wasn't because of the rain, it was because I was listening to every little breath Selena was taking. Selena was like my breath, she was my oxygen. I needed her to live and without her I would slowly suffocate and slip into the darkness that is death and despair.

"I love you Selly" I said lowly and I felt Selena stir and nuzzle her face into my neck.

"Love you to Demi" she said groggily and I smiled and kissed her head and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet booyah. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Godspeed. LOL I always wanted to say that **


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know I've been updating like crazy but all these ideas are spilling out**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my texting problem**

_**Let's get this story rolling!**_

**Selena's POV**

When Demi and I got to school the next morning people greeted us and Demi seemed used to it but I sure wasn't. Demi accompanied me to my locker and I was actually excited that we had most of our periods together now. The only period we didn't have together was 5th which is the last period of the day. While we were walking towards our homeroom I felt Demi slip her right hand into my left on. I looked at her but she was still looking forward as if she did nothing out of the ordinary. When we got into our homeroom people stared as Demi sat next to me, she usually sat in the back.

"Aren't you uncomfortable with them staring"? I grumbled and Demi shrugged and scooted a bit closer to me.

"I'm a bit smug, I have the hottest girlfriend in school" she said and I blushed.

"I'm your girlfriend"? I asked a look of nervousness flashed across Demi's facial expression.

"Y-you know…if you wanna b-be" Demi stammered and she was blushing.

I kissed Demi's cheek and she blushed a deeper of red as I smirked at her.

"Of course" I said and Demi breathed in relief and I laughed lightly.

"Now it's you that's nervous around me" I mocked and Demi rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yep you have all the power" she said sarcastically and I smirked.

I looked around the room to make sure no one was looking and when I was sure no one was I brushed my hand against Demi's bare leg. Demi tensed up and looked at me with raised eyebrows but I just smiled innocently back.

"I love when you wear skirts" I breathed lowly and Demi blushed as my hand traced up her thigh.

"Lena don't" Demi hissed but I wasn't going to listen.

My hand reached between her legs and it was so warm, I couldn't stop now. I played with Demi's panties and she was gripping the desk for support as she tried to hold in her moans but I was going to drive her to the brink of insanity in a few moments. I shifted her panties and gently touched her little friend and Demi bit her bottom lip hard.

"C'mon Demi you know you wanna moan" I said lowly and Demi shot a glare at me and I glanced around to make sure everyone was minding their own business.

I slipped one finger into Demi and I heard her gasp lowly and I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. I smiled lightly and then pulled my finger out and pretended like nothing ever happened.

"If you were someone else I'd kick your ass right now Selena" Demi growled as we were walking to 1st period.

"Oh c'mon Demi you know you liked it" I said and before she could say anything I walked ahead of her and she hurried to catch up.

When lunch time came around I was a bit nervous, Demi and I were dating now but my friends still sat at the old lunch table. When Demi and I got into the cafeteria we were holding hands and she started walking for her normal lunch table but I pulled her back.

"I'll be right back" I said and she nodded slightly and watched as I hurried over to my old table.

"Hey guys" I said when I saw Emily and Shane, no Nick.

"Hey Sel, people are saying your popular now because of you _girlfriend_" Shane mocked and he and Emily made kissy noises.

"Oh shut up, why don't you guys come sit with me and Demi" I said and they looked over at the _popular_ table where Demi was chatting with Joe and Lucas.

"No way, they look way too intimidating" Emily said, shaking her head.

"Oh c'mon they're really not" I said and they both sighed and got up and I cheered.

When we approached the table Demi smiled at me and the rest of the _Populars_ said hey as if it was an everyday thing that I walk over to eat with them.

"It's okay that I asked Emily and Shane to eat with us right sweetie"? I asked Demi who smiled and nodded.

"Of course, anything" she said and I smiled and kissed her.

"Hot" Taylor Lautner said and his girlfriend, the other Taylor hit him upside his head.

"I'm gonna go up and get something" I said and Demi immediately stood.

"I'll get it, what do you want"? She asked and everyone was staring at her with wide eyes except for Emily, Shane, and I.

"Um a burger would be cool, with ketchup and a Switch please" I said and Demi nodded and walked off towards the line.

**Demi's POV**

I was getting Selena's things when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Watch where you're going asshole" I snapped as I looked behind me but I stopped talking when I saw a girl who was picking up her milk.

"My bad, didn't see you" she said timidly and she was cute, I mean not as cute as Selena but still cute.

"It's alright, are you new or something"? I asked, I had never seen this chick before.

"Um yeah just moved here from Boston" the girl said and she had black hair and green eyes.

"Oh cool, welcome to Prairie High, your new personal Hell" I joked as I pulled out the money for Selena's lunch and gave it to the lunch lady.

"Thanks I guess" the girl said and I chuckled.

"I'm Demi by the way" I said and she smiled.

"Samantha" she said and I nodded and shook her stretched out hand.

"See you around I suppose" I said and she smiled and I walked back towards my table.

"Here you go Selly" I said as I sat the tray in front of Selena who smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks" she said and I blushed and nodded and took one of her fries.

"So who was that hottie you were talking to"? Lucas asked and Selena glanced at where he was looking and saw Samantha.

"Some new girl who almost made me drop Sel's lunch" I said with a shrug as I chewed on the French fry.

"And you didn't punch her, shocker" Mikayla said and I flicked her off.

"I don't wanna see you're shower toy" Mikayla said and everyone laughed, even me.

"Well anyway she's totally hot, where's she from"? Gabe asked curiously.

"Boston I think she said" I said as I sipped Selena's juice and she glanced at me.

"I'm about to go scope out the potential" Gabe said and he got up and sauntered over to Samantha.

Moments later while we were all talking amongst ourselves Gabe came back and sat down with a slightly disappointed expression on his face.

"She's gay" he said simply.

"Just because she shot you down doesn't mean she's gay" Selena mocked and Mikayla, Taylor, Emily, and I laughed with her.

"No I mean she told me she's gay" Gabe snapped and we all still snickered at his annoyed face.

"Tough luck dude, I've been there" Joe said and I threw a fry at him and he chuckled.

"I'm just joking with you" he said and he ruffled my hair and I growled at him.

"Stop it Joe, you're annoying my girl" Selena said as she fixed my hair and Joe just chuckled.

"Let's get outta here" I said five minutes later and everyone at the table stood and walked towards the exit.

As we passed Samantha she looked at us and I saw her eyeing Selena's and my intertwined hands and then she looked up at me and winked slyly and turned back to her food.

_This wasn't a very good sign._

**A/N: I don't know if this counts as a cliffy but I do know some of you are going to hate Samantha. Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Another chapter…YAY!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my eagerness for Christmas**

_**Let's get to the story ya'll**_

**Demi's POV**

I didn't like that wink that Samantha gave me, it made me feel weird for some reason. It was even worse when I learned that she had Selena's and my 4th period English class. Selena and I had been in the bathroom doing a little making out so we were five minutes late for class but we didn't really care at the moment. We were scolded by Ms. Radon and then shooed to our seats and we sat next to each other like we did in every class we had together. I noticed that Samantha was sitting on the other side of Selena and she glanced at us with observing eyes but Selena didn't even notice her.

"Kill me now" Selena groaned as Ms. Radon was talking about an upcoming reading we would have to do.

"Then who would I cuddle with"? I asked and Selena blushed slightly and I playfully took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Um excuse me" came a voice and Selena and I looked over and saw Samantha looking at us.

"Yeah"? Selena asked sweetly, she was always sweet.

"Um are you Demi Monroe and Selena Russo"? Samantha asked innocently, her eyes were wide and questioning.

"In the flesh" I said and Selena was making sure Ms. Radon wasn't eyeing us.

"Oh well I'm new and I think I bumped into you in the lunch line earlier" Samantha said, looking directly at me.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who moved from Boston" I said, pretending like I didn't even remember her.

"That's right" Samantha said and I was seeing through that sweet innocence, I could read bitches better than anyone.

"Well since you're new maybe you'd want to hang out with us and some friends after school" Selena offered and I was about to say no but thought it rude.

"That'd be killer, I'm game" Samantha said and Selena smiled cheerfully.

"Cool, meet us at Ralph's Diner around four" she said and Samantha smiled.

Selena turned back to the board and when she wasn't looking Samantha smirked at me and winked. Why did Selena have to be so got damn sweet all of the time?

**Samantha's POV **

I wanted her and what I wanted I got. I mean she's edgy and dark and she doesn't give a shit about anything, except maybe that peppy brown haired girl who is way too sweet for her own good. During English I observed how they acted around each other, they were very touchy feely and didn't seem to care if they got caught by the teacher. Of course I didn't like it, her having a girlfriend just meant one more barrier in my way. Her girlfriend had invited me to hang out with them and their friends which wasn't very smart of her but it gave me the perfect opportunity to learn more about Demi. I mean I've heard some rumors about her and one girl named Jessica told me that Demi was probably the most popular girl in school and that she used to give Selena hell over the past few years but now they were practically dating. Isn't that just great? The time I decide to come to this stupid school the girl I want just got scooped up by some life size brunette Barbie. I mean sure Selena was cute but she was on the line of adorable and Demi was hot, she deserved another hot girl not a school girl type. I was at home getting ready to go to Ralph's Diner and I was blasting Suicide Silence's song Wake Up on my iPod dock. I heard my mom yelling for me to turn it down but I just turned it up louder, I didn't need to hear her fucking voice. I was putting on lip gloss and I was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt that showed a considerable amount of cleavage, denim jeans, and a pair of Converse. I grabbed my car keys and turned off my iPod and then headed downstairs.

"Where are you going Sam"? My mom called from the den.

"Out" I said and I walked out the front door, slamming it a bit.

When I got to the diner I walked in and saw Demi and Selena with eight other people sitting in a booth and laughing.

"Hey" I said as I walked up and I saw Demi glance at my chest and then look away.

"Oh hey, guys this is Samantha the new girl at school" Selena said and I noticed the buff pretty boy who tried to ask me out during lunch.

"Hey Abe right"? I asked and the other four guys at the table snickered.

"It's Gabe, as in Gabe Lamotti with the swimmer's body" the guy said and I rolled my eyes, how big could his ego get.

"Whatever" I said simply and I sat down.

"Okay well let's get you acquainted with everyone" Selena said and Demi was holding her hand over the table.

"That's Mikayla, Emily, Taylor S, Gabe, Lucas, Joe, Shane, and Taylor L" Selena said, pointing at a person when she said their name.

They all said hello lowly and I noticed that she had said Taylor twice.

"So two Taylor's"? I asked and Selena nodded.

"And to make it even more fucking confusing they're dating" Demi mumbled and the blonde Taylor threw an onion ring at her.

"It's not confusing, I'm blonde a girl and he's black haired and a boy" she said and Demi shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Barbie" she said and I loved her bored tone, it was hot.

"You call our relationship confusing, I mean didn't you and Selena hate each other last week"? The boy Taylor mocked.

"No, Demi was just playing hard to get" Selena joked and Demi blushed and shrugged but smiled when Selena started playing with her hair.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here"? I asked, trying to get Demi's attention again.

"We shop, workout, play sports and just hang out" Mikayla said lightly as she popped a chicken nugget into her mouth.

"Sounds lame" I said honestly and Demi chuckled and I smiled at her.

"Well what did you used to do in Boston"? Lucas asked, he was blonde with blue eyes and he had a nice facial structure.

"Smoke, drink, party, and sex" I said and I heard Demi laughing again.

"Sounds like the life of a rockstar" Joe said with a small smile.

"No, it was just coping with growing up in suburbia and having controlling parents" I said with a shrug.

"Well we smoke" Gabe said and Emily and Shane glanced around.

"You do? Emily asked and Demi nodded.

"Do you Sel"? Shane asked and Selena shrugged.

"Once or twice" she said and I was shocked, little miss sunshine smoked.

"Don't you like choke"? Emily asked curiously.

"Maybe on your first time but it get's relaxing" Taylor S said, I was surprised that she had hit something too.

"Yeah but we're not totally crazy about it" Demi said and Selena was taking a sip of her soda.

While we were eating I saw that Demi had something non her mouth and I motioned to it.

"You got something…oh I'll get it" I said and I wiped Demi's mouth with the pad of my thumb and then licked the ketchup off.

"Yummy" I said and Demi blushed and Selena's eyes narrowed.

**Selena's POV**

Who did that bitch think she was touching my Demi? I mean I kinda figured that she might've had a little crush on her, I mean Demi was hot so it was only natural. But to do something so intimate in front of me, Demi's girlfriend, just pissed me off. At that moment I wanted to get Demi as far away from that evil looking bitch as possible. But I couldn't just drag Demi away, she didn't like looking like I controlled her sometimes.

"So Samantha, ever gotten an STD"? I asked and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"No but I'm sure you're familiar with them" Samantha shot back and I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm as pure as snow" I said honestly and Demi smiled at me.

"Shocker, I bet you'd be one lousy lay" Samantha said and I gripped the table, trying to control myself.

"Trust me, I'd be anything but" I said and Samantha smiled lightly at me but that smile was evil and I knew it.

"So young and naïve" she said and I hated that tone she used, like I was beneath her.

"Listen bitch" I started but Demi grabbed my hand.

"We'll be right back, bathroom" she said and she pulled me up with her and dragged me to the bathroom.

"What was that"? Demi demanded when she closed the door.

"Did you hear her, that bitch better get back to her coven because I don't like her" I said and Demi snickered when I said coven.

"She's not a vampire" she said and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"She looks like death, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a spider web tattoo somewhere" I said and Demi giggled lightly.

"You're hot when you're jealous" she said and I rolled my eyes again.

"I am not jealous, I just don't like her" I said and Demi smirked knowingly at me and pressed me against the wall.

"Say something dirty to me" she breathed and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"I'm going to punch that evil bitch in her face if she says one more snide remark" I said and Demi smiled.

"Maybe we should ditch the others and go to my place" she said and I smiled lightly.

"Do you wanna play sweetie"? I asked and Demi nodded and I gently kissed her neck.

"Well too bad, I saw you looking at her chest" I said and Demi groaned as I pulled away and walked out the bathroom with a smirk on my face.

**A/N: I think this is gonna be a usual thing with me updating twice in a day with all the cool reviews I'm getting from you beautiful people. Samantha is going to be like one of those crazy bitches who can't take no for an answer so prepare yourselves. But will she cower in front of Selena's wrath? DUN DUN DUN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got a question about if Miley was in the story and she actually is but she's Selena's cousin and she's going to actually assist the relationship soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my current dislike for junior year**

_**Let's get rolling!**_

**Demi's POV**

Selena was starting to annoy me slightly, her and her teasing antics about sex. I mean it was one thing for her to leave me totally horny in the bathroom of a diner but for the next couple of days she wouldn't even let me make out with her. I was currently at lunch with everyone and I was glaring at a table across the cafeteria, Nick's table.

"Babe stop staring him down, he hasn't tried anything" Selena said as she sipped her apple juice.

"I kinda hope he does, it'll give me a good excuse for pounding him with a bat" I grumbled and Selena grinned at me.

"You're so sweet in a sick twisted way" she said and I smiled charmingly at her.

"Thanks Lena Bear" I said and Selena blushed and kissed my cheek which made me sigh.

"Not even a peck on the lips this time"? I asked and she raised her left eyebrow, raising her cuteness meter a hundred fold.

"Alright, but don't try and force your tongue down my throat like yesterday" she said and I nodded eagerly and Selena leaned forward and kissed me.

It was like putting water on a raging fire except the fire was in between my legs and the only person who could put it out wasn't putting anything out if you get my meaning. I couldn't help licking Selena's bottom lip gently, begging for her to let me in. To my surprise she actually did and I moaned and I heard the others trying to ignore us but I bet the boys were staring with wide eyes. Selena gripped my hair and I was about to just drag her to the nearest Janitors' closet when something flew through the air and hit Selena in the head.

"What the fuck" she yelled and people looked around at the noise.

"Whoa is that a banana"? Gabe asked as Mikayla picked up the fruit that had been launched at Sel's head.

"Yeah and whoever threw it is fucking dead" I said and I looked around the cafeteria and suddenly saw Samantha heading for the exit.

Unfortunately so did Selena who stood and yelled across the cafeteria.

"Hey Gothic bitch did you throw this at me" she called and Samantha stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel.

"Who me"? She asked in a clearly mocking fake tone.

"Is there anyone else here I'm looking at"? Selena demanded and I was a bit turned on at this point.

"Well you must be mistaken because I didn't throw anything" Samantha said and she was standing in front of Selena now.

"Oh bullshit" Taylor S said and Samantha flashed a glare at her.

"No one was talking to you Blondie" she snapped and Taylor looked pissed.

"Calm down sweetheart" Taylor L said and Taylor glared at Samantha for a second before turning away.

"Why don't you just stop being a chicken shit and admit you threw the damn banana"? Emily asked and Samantha glared at her as well.

"If I threw something at Selena it would be a chair" she said coldly and Selena suddenly punched her in the face.

Samantha fell on the ground from the blow but immediately got back on her feet and pushed Selena into the lunch table and then jumped on her.

"CHICK FIGHT" Joe yelled and suddenly everyone in the cafeteria was cheering and yelling like a bunch of wild animals.

"Just stay away from my girlfriend you dumb bitch" Selena spat as she punched Samantha in the stomach making her double over.

"Make me" Samantha breathed and she knocked Selena into a wall.

"Chick fight over Demi" Shane yelled and I groaned as teachers started to run into the cafeteria.

Mr. Kane, who is the gym teacher, pulled Selena off of Samantha but Selena broke away and was about to kick the shit out of Samantha's face before Mr. Harmon grabbed her. Mr. Harmon is the vice principal and he dragged Selena away from Samantha who looked like she was about to kill someone as Ms. Franklin held her down.

"I swear to God if you come near Demi or me I'll fucking kill you" Selena yelled as she was dragged out of the cafeteria and people were gaping at her.

Selena had always been quiet and unnoticed and now here she was dating me and now in a huge rumble with the new chick.

"Shit, now I'm gonna have to get her outta trouble" I mumbled as I grabbed up my books and Sel's.

"I'll cover for you in English" Gabe said and I thanked him and ran out of the cafeteria towards the main office.

When I got there I was told to wait outside after I demanded to see my girlfriend so I did reluctantly. As I was leaning up against the locker I had a sudden craving for a cigarette, I hadn't been allowed to smoke them since Selena caught me and after seeing her fight I wasn't going to cross her.

"Hey you" Samantha said and I looked to my right and saw her walking down the hall with an ice pack in her hand.

"What the hell do you want"? I demanded.

"An apology" Samantha said and I was dumbfounded, this bitch couldn't be serious.

"For what, you shouldn't have thrown the damn banana at her" I snapped, my protectiveness of Selena coming out.

"I didn't throw a damn banana at her that curly haired kid did" Samantha snapped and my thoughts immediately snapped back to Nick.

"Son of a bitch" I said and I was more than angry now.

"I think he was aiming for you though, that kid has lousy aim" Samantha said with a small smirk.

"Why didn't you just say something"? I demanded and she shrugged.

"Your girlfriend punched me in the nose before I could" she said and I noticed she had those thingies in her nose for nosebleeds.

"Well to be fair you were pushing her buttons" I said and Samantha shrugged.

"You're worth a few scrapes and bruises" she said and I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm not interested in you, Selena's the only girl I love" I said honestly and Samantha looked a bit disappointed by my unfaltering answer.

"How do you know if you never try someone new"? She asked suddenly and that question caught me off guard.

"What makes you think I haven't kissed other girls"? I demanded and Samantha smirked, that was getting annoying.

"From the things I hear you came out of the closet with Selena so she's probably you're only girl" she said and I didn't want to admit that she was right.

"So what" I said and Samantha smiled and then she kissed me.

I wasn't proud of those next ten seconds, for seven seconds we kissed and she was licking my bottom lip when I heard someone close a door. I jumped away from Samantha, bumping my head into the wall in the process, and then looked and saw a grief stricken Selena.

"Selena it's not what you think" I said quickly and Samantha was smirking again.

"So you weren't just kissing her"? Selena asked lowly, her voice surprisingly calm.

"No, I mean…she was kissing me" I said lamely, the oldest excuse in the book.

"I never want to see you again Demi Monroe" Selena said and the way she said it scared the shit out of me.

Her tone wasn't angry and she wasn't yelling, she sounded like she had given up on everything in that least three seconds.

"No Selena" I said and I pushed Samantha away from my personal space as Selena ran for the exit doors.

I ran after her but I just had to wear stupid heels today and I fell a few times and I think one snapped but I didn't care, I had to get to her. When I got into the school parking lot I saw no trace of Selena, she had left campus.

"Ugh" I yelled and I slammed a fist on a nearby car and then ran for my own.

When I realized that my keys were in my purse which was in my locker I groaned.

"Fuck my life" I yelled to the sky and I sighed and hurried back into the school, knowing that I couldn't afford to fully miss any classes.

**Selena's POV**

I was so depressed and angry right now as I lay on my bed and my mom didn't ask why I was home so early or why I was crying. I had locked myself in my room and blasted my music as loud as it could go, not giving a fuck if it disturbed my mom. I was depressed because of what Demi did but I wasn't angry at her, I was mad at myself. I was so mad because I didn't mean a word I had said to Demi in that hallway, I still loved her more than life itself even after she broke my heart and stepped on it with her cute heels. Of course I was beyond infuriated that Samantha had kissed Demi, no one was allowed to know how good her lips felt except for me and now that was no more. There was only one person I could call at this point, she had helped me through the tough times with Demi after that summer and she was my best friend that was a relative. I turned down my music and called the familiar number on my cell phone. Two rings later someone answered and I heard the familiar southern accent.

"_This is Miley" Miley Stewart said and I smiled._

"_Hey baby cousin" I said with a small smile._

"_First of all I'm only younger by a few months and second of all hey Sel" Miley said and I chuckled lightly._

"_What's wrong"? Miley suddenly asked, she could always tell even when she was in a different state._

"_I'm going through a tough time with Demi" I admitted and Miley sighed._

"_Want me to come up there and cut her"? She asked and I laughed._

"_Not her" I said and Miley noticed what I meant._

"_Then who"? She asked curiously._

"_Well there's this girl named Samantha and she's been flirting with Demi and we got in a huge fight and then I found them kissing" I said, holding back tears._

"_I'll make them both disappear" Miley said, she sounded upset._

"_I'll handle Demi, but it wouldn't hurt to have my badass cousin up here this weekend to help me with Samantha" I said and I heard Miley talking to someone in the back._

"_Lilly and I are making flights now" Miley said and I smiled at the mention of Lilly's name, she and Miley have been dating since middle school._

"_She didn't dump you yet"? I mocked and Miley scoffed. _

"_Yeah right she needs me" she said in a cocky tone and I heard a slap from the other end._

"_I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean it" I heard Miley say quickly and I laughed._

"_Real tough Miles" I said and I could almost hear Miley scowling._

"_We'll see you in a few days" she said and we both hung up._

_God have mercy on Samantha whatever-her-last-name-is _

**Well it looks like Selena is getting Miley to teach Samantha a lesson she won't forget. I'm not going to lie I'm going to enjoy the next chapter LOL. Miley is going to be super cool in this story and I think you guys will love her. If I get enough reviews before the night ends I'll update again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Time for badass Miley and Selena, you'll see just how protective Miley is of her cousin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and…yeah lol**

_**Grab some popcorn and get ready for the ass kicking!**_

**Nashville, Tennessee **

Miley hung up the phone and turned to her girlfriend Lilly Truscott with slightly worried eyes.

"What's wrong Smiley"? Lilly asked softly as she took her girlfriend's hand.

"Selena is really hurt about Demi, we gotta hurry up there" Miley explained and Lilly smiled.

"We can't ditch the rest of the school week, both of our parents would flip out" Lilly said and Miley chuckled.

"Well I hope she holds up until the weekend" she said and Lilly rubbed Miley's palm soothingly.

"She's Selena, your cousin, I'm sure some of you has rubbed off on her" Lilly joked and Miley smiled that gorgeous wide smile.

"I hope, let's go tell our parents" Miley said and she took Lilly's hand and dragged her downstairs.

**Grand Prairie, Texas **

Miley and Lilly were walked through the terminal looking for a sign of Selena and their plane had been an hour late but first class was comfy enough.

"You know you didn't have to punch that guy in the mouth for hitting on me" Lilly said as they headed for the waiting area to look for Selena.

"He was ogling you're chest and was totally obnoxious when I informed him you were taken" Miley said lightly, holding Lilly's hand.

"Yeah but you got us in trouble with the flight attendant" Lilly pointed out and Miley shrugged.

"I was protecting my girl's innocence" she said and Lilly busted into giggles.

"You took that at Junior Prom" she said and Miley blushed.

"We were drunk and at a party so that doesn't count" she countered.

"But we've had sex at least four times a week since then" Lilly muttered and Miley ignored that comment.

"There's Sel" she exclaimed excitedly, she hadn't seen her favorite cousin since last Thanksgiving.

"Miley" Selena yelled and they hugged each other when they pulled away Selena turned toward Lilly.

"Nice to see you Lilly" she said and they hugged.

"You too Sel, your cousin has been going on and on about beating some girl's face into the ground" Lilly said and Selena smiled at Miley.

Miley was always Selena's protector, especially when Selena and Demi weren't on the best of terms. And now here her baby cousin was flying from Tennessee just to set some girl that hurt Selena straight.

"Okay now where's this bitch at because we wanna enjoy our mini vacation"? Miley asked earnestly.

"Calm down Miles, let's get home first" Selena said and Miley nodded and took Lilly's offered hand again.

When they got to Selena's house Miley was greeted by her Aunt Theresa and her Uncle Jerry who were happy to see me.

"And Lilly, still around I see" Theresa said through pursed lips, she didn't like Lilly.

"Nice to see you too Theresa" Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"Finally I have someone to talk sports with" Jerry said when he saw Lilly and the fist bumped.

"Yeah, did you see the game last night"? She asked and Jerry nodded.

"I was so pissed" he said and Lilly laughed and followed him to the living room.

"Miley dear why do you choose to date her, she's manly" Theresa asked her favorite niece.

"Only in behavior and that's sometimes, she's really sweet auntie" Miley explained for the umpteenth time.

"I'm surprised she doesn't scratch herself" Theresa mumbled and Miley rolled her eyes but then turned to Selena.

"Okay Sel, where's Demi"? She asked.

"Home probably, I haven't really talked to her since the kiss" Selena mumbled with her head down.

"Let's go Lilly, we're going to Demi's" Miley called.

"But Miley the game just started" Lilly whined and it surprised Selena to see how much they acted like a married couple.

"I will give you super fun sex tonight" Miley said and Selena chocked on her own spit.

"Super fun"? Lilly asked, this was a rare offer.

"Anything you want, even the handcuffs" Miley said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Jerry, I have needs" Lilly said and she got up and hurried after Selena and Miley.

When the three girls got to Demi's they parked in the wide driveway and then walked up to the front door and Selena knocked quietly.

"Of for God's sake" Miley groaned and she banged on the front door like it pissed her off.

"Who the hell are you too be banging on my…" Demi said as she opened the door but she trailed off when she saw Selena and her crazy cousin.

"Holy shit Selena I said I was sorry, you didn't have to get your psycho cousin to come strangle me" she said as she backed up.

"Oh shut up Demi, Miley's not here to beat YOU up" Selena snapped, looking annoyed.

"Oh well good, hey Miley" Demi said as she put her hands down and Lilly closed the front door.

"Hey Lovato, I don't like being called because some bitch made my cousin cry by kissing her girlfriend" Miley said coolly and Demi flinched slightly.

Sure Demi could be menacing but Miley was a whole different level, I mean one time this boy at an amusement cut in front of Selena which made her cry and Miley stuffed the poor boy in a trashcan. The craziest thing about the whole thing was that the boy was two years older than Miley, who was only nine, and he had cried and ran to his mom.

"Well if you're here to beat the shit out of Samantha than I won't stop you, I'll pray for her though" Demi said and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Still the smart ass comments" she breathed as she sat on the living room couch.

"Selly" Demi said lightly and Selena looked away from her.

"I have nothing to say to you Demi" she said lowly and her words were cold and they cut Demi deep.

"Please Selly, I miss my Lena Bear" Demi said and Miley could barf but Lilly was saying aww.

"Promise to never ever look at another girl again" Selena practically demanded.

"I promise" Demi said, holding up her right hand like she was swearing on the Bible.

"If you do Demi, I will leave you without a backwards' glance" Selena said and her words were unhesitant, she was telling the truth.

"I won't even think about Megan Fox" Demi said and Selena smiled and kissed her.

"Megan Fox is hot" Miley said and Lilly smacked her arm and Miley winced.

"Geez Lilly, you can hit her and not get punched in the face"? Selena asked with an amused expression.

"I've been taming your cousin for seven years, she's wrapped around my finger" Lilly said and Miley glared at her.

"Right pumpkin"? Lilly asked sweetly, her hand gently caressing Miley's cheek.

Suddenly Miley's bluish gray eyes softened and she smiled gently.

"Right sweetie" she said and they kissed and Demi and Selena pretended to gag.

"Oh whatever, now can we find this Samantha chick now"? Miley demanded and Demi sighed.

"We have no idea where she lives so we can just hang out for a while" she said and Miley shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat" she said and she took Lilly's hand and after kissing it headed for the door.

The girls had an enjoyable afternoon and they were currently at Ralph's Diner eating with Demi's and Selena's friends.

"Selena never said her cousin was a total babe" Lucas said as he eyed Miley who rolled her eyes.

"I prefer blondes" she said and Lucas smiled.

"I am blonde" he said and Lilly cleared her throat.

"Blonde girls you meathead" she said angrily and the others snickered while Lucas blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't know" he stammered and Lilly kissed Miley for a few seconds.

"Now you do" she growled lightly as Miley continued eating her food like nothing happened.

A few minutes later Miley noticed that Selena had suddenly tensed up and she followed her cousin's gaze to see three girls and two guys, all looked rather dark and vampire-ish.

"Is that her"? Miley asked and Selena nodded as she gazed at the girl with the long black hair.

"I'll be back" Miley said and she got up and walked over to the five people.

"Hey" Miley said when she approached them and they looked at her, one of the boys had on red contacts.

"What do you want"? Samantha asked.

"Just wanted to say hey and to leave my cousin alone" Miley said nonchalantly.

Samantha looked confused for a second until she looked past Miley and saw Selena and Demi with their friends and some blonde girl watching.

"Oh you're Selena's cousin, should've guessed from the look of innocence" Samantha said with a smirk and her friends chuckled.

Miley looked over her shoulder at her cousin and the others and her eye glinted.

"Oh shit" Lilly and Selena said at the same time.

"Mind repeating that"? Miley asked Samantha.

"Are you dumb, too much time on the farm"? One of the girls asked Miley in a flow clear voice as if she was slow.

Miley laughed lightly but nothing was funny, she was extremely pissed. She didn't like when people used stereotypes on people from the South. She was nowhere near dumb, she was already accepted into many colleges once senior year ended. Suddenly Miley stopped laughing and she reached for the girl who had said she was dumb, grabbed her by her hair, and slammed her head into the table.

"Oh damn" Selena groaned as the girl fell to the ground.

"Anyone else wanna say something to my face"? Miley demanded and the other four people at the table looked surprised.

"Yeah, why don't you take your prissy ass cousin and leave" Samantha said, standing now.

"Is she looking to get stabbed or something"? Gabe asked with wide eyes.

Miley did not like when someone insulted her cousin, just as much when she didn't like when someone hit on her girlfriend. Miley suddenly kicked Samantha in her stomach and that sent her flying into a different table where some people were watching and she hit her head against a plate that had some kind of burger on it. Suddenly the two guys that were with Samantha stood and started for Miley but Taylor L and Joe grabbed them both. The next thing anyone knew a whole fight was breaking out and Miley on the other girl that she hadn't hit yet and Selena was punching a pissed off Samantha. Suddenly Miley felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and the next thing she knew Lilly was hitting one of the girls over the head with a napkin dispenser. Before Lilly could ask Miley if she was okay Miley was running after Samantha who had managed to pin Selena against a wall. Miley grabbed a nearby chair and swung it toward Samantha who ducked just in time. The chair crashed into the wall and fell in splinters as Miley tackled Samantha to the ground. Gabe was throwing on of Samantha's male friends across the room and Mikayla was with Taylor S pinning one of Samantha's crazy ass friends down. The next thing they knew sirens were being heard but they kept fighting viciously. Cops stormed into the diner which had long been vacated by the people who weren't fighting and started grabbing everyone they could. Miley was grabbed first because she was close to beating Samantha senseless and then three cops had to take down Demi who was beating one girl with her heel. A bunch of cops took down the guys from both sides who were still trying to get at each other.

_We all know where they're going...Police Station_

**A/N: Miley is crazy but she was just protecting Selena, I laughed while typing this. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we'll see how much trouble they're gonna get into!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well let's see how much trouble everyone's in!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and all that crap lol**

_**Time for prison!**_

**Grand Prairie Police Station**

"Get your hands off me you fucking pig" Miley yelled as she tried to break the police officer's grasp and Demi was struggling as well but the others were trying to at least cooperate.

"Sit down" the officer demanded and he sat a handcuffed Miley in a chair between Selena and Lilly.

Demi was about to head butt another cop but she saw Selena's worried face so she stopped and just let the officer sit her down next to her.

"Damn Selena, you never said you cousin was going to start a war" Taylor S said and everyone chuckled lightly, they all looked a mess.

Miley's head was pounding and she had a small cut on her left cheek. Demi had some deep scratches on her arms, Selena's lip was split a little, Taylor L had a black eye along with Lucas and Joe, Gabe's face was bruised, Mikayla had a gash on her bare left leg, and the other Taylor's ankle was twisted.

"We look like Hell" Mikayla said and they all chuckled but quieted down when they felt their ribs hurt.

Suddenly a few cops dragged in Samantha and her friends and they were in handcuffs. Samantha looked a mess and she had dried blood on her and it looked like she had a busted lip and a black eye but that didn't stop her from spitting in Miley's direction.

"You dirty whore" Miley yelled and she ran towards a suddenly scared looking Samantha and knocked her down.

A group of cops had to drag Miley off and while they were doing that Selena got to her feet and started on Samantha. More cops assisted and they got Miley and Selena to sit back down in their seats and demanded them to stay put while they helped Samantha up.

"Crazy bitch" she spat at Miley who smirked.

"Thanks, I didn't even have to cut you" she said and Samantha snarled and started for her but Demi lightly tripped her and there was a burst of giggles from everyone, even some of Samantha's friends.

When the kids were left alone again they started talking amongst themselves.

"I can't believe you threw that guy into a wall, you could've killed him or something" Mikayla said to Gabe who shrugged but winced when he felt the pain in his shoulders.

"Swimming has its advantages" he said, indicating his muscles.

"And Miley you were like a wild animal, I thought you were going to bash Samantha's brains in" Lucas said and Miley shrugged and leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt" Miley said lowly to her girlfriend who smiled.

"Better me than you, but you're pretty banged up too" Lilly muttered and Miley chuckled lightly.

"I guess it would be a bit impossible to have super fun sex tonight huh"? She asked and Lilly laughed.

"Yeah we'd both be sore and plus we may spend the night here" she said and Miley nodded.

"My parents are going to kill me and then reincarnate me and do it again" Selena groaned and Miley looked at her.

"Yeah right, Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jerry are totally cool" she said and Selena rolled her eyes.

"They USED to be, now they're all about my future education and blah" she said and Miley chuckled but then stopped abruptly.

"My dad is going to be so pissed" she groaned and Selena chuckled.

"Now you see how I feel" she said and Miley shot a glare at her.

"My parents are gonna bust a nut, and not in a good way" Joe said and everyone laughed at his comment.

"What are they gonna do to us anyway"? Selena asked and everyone looked at Miley.

"What, why are you all turning to me"? Miley demanded.

"Well considering you're a badass we suspect you're used to this kind of stuff" Taylor L said as if it was obvious.

"Well they'll just call our parents and or guardians down here" Miley said and they nodded and waited.

Fifteen minutes later Denise Grey showed up with her husband and youngest son following behind her. When they saw the kids sitting down handcuffed talking they hurried over to them.

"Joseph Grey what the hell do you think you were doing fighting like a hoodlum"? Denise demanded of her middle son.

"I wasn't fighting like a hoodlum, I was helping my friends" Joe snapped.

Demi wasn't paying attention to Joe and his mother's bickering because she was too busy glaring at the curly haired boy who was currently looking at Selena. Nick had just got back to school the same day he had thrown the banana at Selena's head and he had gotten contacts so he didn't need glasses and it did make him look a bit more attractive.

"So who started this whole thing"? Denise demanded.

"Well I started the fight Mrs. Grey" Miley spoke up, she wasn't the least bit afraid of getting scolded.

"And who are you"? Denise asked as she rounded on Miley.

"Miley Stewart ma'am, Selena's cousin from Tennessee" Miley said and her accent was a bit thicker than usual.

"So do you usually do this on vacation, start brawls"? Denise demanded and Miley giggled lightly.

"No I came up here because some girl was messing with Selena, she's some dark twisted bitch" Miley said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Coming from the girl who caused a huge fight" Nick spoke up and Miley turned on him.

"What's your damage"? She demanded and Nick flinched slightly.

"Nothing, you just caused your cousin to get hurt" Nick said and Demi was pissed, he had no right to talk about getting Selena hurt.

"Aren't you the desperate dork who can't take a hint that my cousin is gay and wouldn't even suck your dick for a million bucks"? Miley spat and the guys rolled in laughter while the girls giggled.

"Aren't you the juvenile delinquent who should be locked in an asylum"? Nick demanded and he was red in the face.

"Please let me kick his ass" Miley said to Selena who lightly shook her head and Nick took this as a sign of affection.

"She cares about me" he said smugly and it grew quiet as Demi got to her feet.

"You're the one who started this whole thing, you threw that banana at Selena's head that day" she said and Selena looked at Nick who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-what, no I didn't" Nick stammered.

"Aiming for me Nicky, you have really bad aim" Demi said through her teeth.

"Stop lying, you're just mad because Selena broke up with you" Nick said and Demi smiled sweetly and walked over to Selena and bent down to kiss her.

When she looked at Nick again his face was red with anger and he was shaking.

"Guess we made up" Demi said and she took her seat again because her handcuffs were disturbing her wrists.

"That's it, come on Joseph we're going home" Denise said and a cop took Joe's handcuffs off and he said bye to us and left with his family, smacking Nick upside his head on the way.

"Desperate prick" Miley mumbled as she sat down.

"He's so dead when I get my hands on him" Selena said lightly, she looked a bit worn of the day's events.

"What time is it"? Lucas asked and Mikayla glanced at a clock on the wall.

"A little after seven" she said and we all sighed, the night was slowly egging away.

The next set of parents to come were Mikayla's and they didn't look pleased.

"Come on young lady, we will discuss this when we get home" her dad said gruffly and Mikayla got her handcuffs taken off.

"Bye guys, if I don't see you tomorrow or on Monday I'm most likely dumped in a river somewhere" she said glumly.

"If you're lucky missy" Mikayla's mom said and Mikayla sighed.

"Yes mommy" she mumbled and she left with them.

Ten minutes later it was just Demi, Miley, Selena, and Lilly after everyone else left with their disgruntled and furious parents. Suddenly Demi's parents and Selena's parents came marching in and the four of them looked really mad.

"Are you girls okay"? Mr. Monroe asked and the four girls nodded and he kissed Demi's forehead.

"Get these handcuffs off of them at once" he demanded of an officer who frowned but reluctantly obeyed.

"Mom, dad I can I explain" Selena started but her parents surprised her by hugging her, Miley, and Lilly.

"Thank God you girls are okay" Theresa said and Miley looked at Selena with a confused expression but Selena just shrugged.

"Let's get you girls home, you must be exhausted" Mrs. Monroe said and Demi smiled.

_Their parents weren't mad, either this was a gift from above or some kind of trap._

**A/N: I officially have 100 reviews which is totally awesome. Next chapter will have a lot more Nick in it and Selena just might let Demi kick his ass! Again if I get enough reviews I'll update later tonight**


	17. Chapter 17

**I changed my mind about Nick for this chapter, a lot of Miley and Lilly going on**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my current bitterness**

**Russo House**

Miley was watching Lilly pull a pajama shirt over her slightly tanned skin and she smiled lightly, wondering how she got so lucky to have Lilly actually be in love with her. Lilly turned around to look at her brunette girlfriend and raised an eyebrow when she saw her staring.

"What's wrong Smiley, is there something on my face"? Lilly asked and Miley shook her head dumbly.

"No you're just really pretty" she said and Lilly blushed slightly.

"Stop flattering me, it's not like we're twelve again and you're trying to figure out how to ask me out for ice cream" Lilly said and Miley smiled back at the memory.

_Miley was banging her head on her locker, wondering why she was such a dork for spilling milk on Lilly's shirt during lunch._

"_Hey Miley, what's wrong"? Joanie asked as she walked up to her friend._

"_I am such a dweeb, I spilled strawberry milk on the love of my life" Miley groaned and Joanie laughed._

"_She didn't seem to care that much, she was too busy looking into your eyes" she said and Miley looked up._

"_You think so"? She asked, her voice filled with renewed hope._

"_Well duh, she was blushing more than you" Joanie said and a cocky grinned plastered across Miley's face._

"_I should ask her out" Miley said and Joanie was surprised, Miley had been hiding her crush on Lilly for months now._

"_There's that famous Stewart ego kicking in" Joanie joked and Miley playfully punched her arm and Joanie laughed._

_The two girls headed for their Science class and Miley loved Science because she sat next to Lilly. Lilly was like so cute with her blonde hair and her light blue eyes, but Miley liked the fact that Lilly was a bit of a hot tomboy. Miley loved going to the park on the weekends to watch Lilly skateboard with her friends who were all guys basically, especially Oliver Oken. In the middle of Science class Miley passed Lilly a note, too chicken to actually voice her question. Lilly read the note curiously and it was an invitation to go out for ice cream after school and Lilly smiled widely._

"_I'd love to Miley" she said lowly and Miley blushed but tried to play it cool._

"_Cool so meet you at your locker after the final bell"? She asked and Lilly nodded eagerly and Miley smiled brightly and then turned back to the board._

_The ice cream date when great and Lilly said that she was glad that Miley was her friend, which immediately ceased Miley's bubbly happiness._

"_Friends"? Miley asked hoarsely and Lilly nodded with a smile and Miley hung her head._

"_I'll see you later" she said before Lilly could say anything Miley ran in the direction of her farm._

"I still can't believe you called me your friend" Miley mumbled and Lilly sighed.

"We were twelve and your got me ice cream, was that supposed to be an engagement ring"? She asked mockingly and Miley shrugged.

"But that song you sung sure did help our relationship" Lilly said and Miley smiled back to the memory of when they were thirteen and inseparable friends.

"_Lil are you coming over my house for your birthday present later"? Miley asked as she walked Lilly home like always._

"_I guess, I don't get the big deal" Lilly grumbled as she rolled slightly to keep pace with her best friend._

_"You're thirteen, you're finally a teenager" Miley exclaimed and Lilly shrugged._

"_No one made a big deal when you turned thirteen" she accused lowly._

"_In your eyes, but in my eyes everyone was suffocating me" Miley said and Lilly chucked lightly and then blushed when Miley gently took her hand._

_Later on Lilly went over Miley's and Mr. Stewart told her that Miley was in the stables so Lilly went out there. _

"_Hey Miles" Lilly said as she saw her best friend sitting on a haystack with her acoustic guitar._

"_Hey Birthday Girl, sit down" Miley said and Lilly smiled. _

"_You're gonna sing for me"? She asked as she took a seat and Miley smiled and nodded._

"_Well this is rare" Lilly said and Miley blushed and started._

_**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**__**  
**__**I didn't think twice or rationalize**__**  
**__**'Cause somehow I knew**__****_

_**That there was more than just chemistry**__**  
**__**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**__**  
**__**But I figured it's too good to be true**__****_

_Lilly smiled at Miley brightly, yearning for her to continue._

_**I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**__**  
**__**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**__**  
**__**Help me before I get used to this girl**__****_

_**They say that good things take time**__**  
**__**But really great things happen**__**  
**__**In the blink of an eye**__****_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**__**  
**__**Like you were a million to one**__**  
**__**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**__****_

_Miley smiled brightly at Lilly as she continued singing her song._

_**All this time I was looking for love**__**  
**__**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**__**  
**__**Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**__**  
**__**And stumbled into the arms of the one**__****_

_**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**__**  
**__**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**__**  
**__**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**__****_

_**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**__**  
**__**I have never felt so happy**__**  
**__**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**__****_

_Lilly was about to cry now. Why did Miley have to be so perfect all the time?_

_**They say that good things take time**__**  
**__**But really great things happen**__**  
**__**In the blink of an eye**__****_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**__**  
**__**Like you were a million to one**__**  
**__**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**__****_

_**All this time I was looking for love**__**  
**__**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**__**  
**__**Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**__**  
**__**And stumbled into the arms of the one**__****_

_**I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**__**  
**__**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**__**  
**__**Help me before I get used to this girl**__****_

_**They say that good things take time**__**  
**__**But really great things happen**__**  
**__**In the blink of an eye**__****_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**__**  
**__**Like you were a million to one**__**  
**__**I cannot believe it, yeah, yeah**__****_

_**They say that good things take time**__**  
**__**But really great things happen**__**  
**__**In the blink of an eye**__****_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody**__**  
**__**Like you were a million to one**__**  
**__**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**__****_

_**One in a million, yeah**__**  
**__**You're one in a million**_

_Miley smiled as she finished and handed Lilly a necklace._

"_Happy birthday Lilly" Miley said and suddenly Miley fell back from Lilly jumping on her._

_Before Miley could do anything Lilly was kissing her all over and Miley just smiled._

"I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't sung that song" Miley wondered.

"We'd probably still be friends in denial" Lilly said and she kissed Miley who smiled and hugged her.

"You guys are so gross" Selena joked as she leaned against the doorway to the guest room.

"Bite me" Miley snapped, a bit annoyed by her cousin's interruption.

"Ooh scary Miley" Selena said and Miley glared.

"I am so glad we can be alone on the plane later" Miley muttered and Lilly smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then we have to pack" she said and Miley nodded.

"So where's your little girlfriend"? Miley asked Selena.

"Therapy" Selena said and Miley chuckled.

"She's so sexually frustrated that she needed a shrink or something"? She asked and Selena slapped her cousin's arm.

"Leave me alone, I'm just not ready" Selena said and Miley choked on her own laughter.

"Cut the bull shit Sel, I know you've put out to probably half of this small town" Miley said and Selena blushed.

"No" she said and Miley kept laughing.

"Didn't you have some recent fling with some housewife"? She asked and Selena blushed.

"Don't mention Mrs. Davis, I would be in deep shit if it got out that we were…" Selena snapped and Miley was laughing hard now.

"I mean I may have a small anger issue but Lilly's my only girl" she managed to choke out.

"And Demi is my only girl, which is why I don't want to have sex with her until I'm positive we're ready" Selena said and Miley smirked.

"My BS meter is going crazy Sel" Miley said and Selena growled as Miley laughed and went to go find Lilly.

**Demi's POV**

I was tapping my foot impatiently, waiting to get out of this office so I could see Selena.

"You seem agitated Demi" Dr. Roads said lightly.

"I'm just a bit riled up, I need to see Selena" I said as I looked at my watch for the tenth time, a half hour left.

"Are you guys celebrating something"? Dr. Roads asked curiously and I scoffed.

"Yeah right, maybe if we were I'd actually get laid" I muttered and Dr. Roads raised her right eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you…"? She asked but I cut her off, having to confide in someone and what that's what she's getting paid for.

"I need to have sex and Selena is doing nothing about it" I snapped and Dr. Roads nodded.

"Why don't you talk with her"? She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"If I confront her about it she'll think that all I want from her is sex" I said as if it was clearly obvious.

"Just sit Selena down and explain your needs" Dr. Roads said.

"It'd be easier to just rape her" I muttered and Dr. Roads had to hold in a laugh and keep a straight face.

"I mean when I was dating Joe I was used to having sex anytime I wanted" I said and Dr. Roads sighed.

"Well Joe is a young man and Selena is the exact opposite, she's a young woman" she explained and I groaned.

"I know she has to be horny whenever we kiss, I just need to manipulate her until she begs me for sex" I said and Dr. Roads knew there was no talking me down.

"Thanks Doc, I guess all that money my parents throw at you isn't going to waste after all" I said and Dr. Roads looked a bit offended but I just put my ear buds in and blasted my iPod.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks but my brain is just not working because of this stupid fight I had with my friend. She kissed me and I kinda flipped out on her…I know I'm a jerk.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys I'm back so don't kill me…I just needed to brainstorm a little and now my brain is working**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my guilt for leaving you guys hanging for a few days**

_**But hopefully this chapter will make it up! **_

**Demi's POV**

Selena and I had made a little agreement about our current sex life, and the fact that there was none. Selena had agreed that she wouldn't tease me or wear provocative clothing since she wasn't ready to have sex with me. The fact that she would have sex with other girls but not me hurt my feelings to be honest, but I hid it from her well. The last thing I needed was for Selena to sleep with me out of guilt or pity. Miley and Lilly had long since gone back to Tennessee and the chaos Miley had caused was the most exciting thing to happen to this small town in years. Miley always made me nervous because of how she acted on instinct, almost like a wild jungle cat that could claw someone's face off and then smile about it. Of course I didn't think Miley was that crazy but I wouldn't want to cross her, and hurting Sel would surely put me on her 'Bitches to Cut' list. I was at Selena's at the moment, laying across her bed and flipping through the channels on her TV.

"Demi please pick something, I hate when you do that" Selena groaned as she looked up from her iPod.

"You're on your iPod" I mumbled, my head propped on my hand.

"Yeah but only because you won't decide on a channel" Selena said and she was pushing my buttons.

I was irritated and slightly pissed about my sexual needs and her lack of completing them. How was I supposed to feel? Happy because I had a girlfriend who cared about me enough to NOT have sex?

"I'm gonna go get a soda" I grumbled as I threw the remote control down and walked out the room.

When I walked into the kitchen I opened the fridge and took out a can of grape soda and decided to make myself something to eat. I was finishing the first part of my sandwich when Selena walked down and she had changed into pajamas. A pair of boy shorts and a white tanktop. I stopped in mid chew as she walked to the fridge and she was bending down as she looked for something.

"Selena what the hell" I said and she looked over her shoulder with a confused look.

"What"? She asked and I rolled my eyes and put down my sandwich.

"Your outfit screams fuck me" I said and Selena blushed and realized what I meant.

"They're pajamas Demi, chill" she said and I sighed and turned away from her.

But I'm a seventeen year old girl with a smoking hot girlfriend. You guys would look at her too right? I watched as Selena was bending down to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Is that sandwich good"? Selena asked as she eyed my half eaten sandwich.

"Yeah" I said slowly and she smiled and took a bite.

"Aww Selena get your own" I whined and Selena giggled and took a drink of her water.

Suddenly water dripped down her chin and onto her cleavage and Goosebumps immediately rose on her chest. I just couldn't take it anymore, I mean she couldn't have been doing this by accident. I put my sandwich down and walked over to her and she watched with wide eyes as I licked the water that was sliding down her chest.

"D-Demi" Selena muttered nervously but I ignored her.

I gently grasped Selena's waist and lifted her off the ground and sat her on the island counter.

"Just be quiet Selena" I said and Selena just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

I kissed her and she kissed back after a few seconds and my hands found the hem of her tanktop and I lifted it up to expose her stomach. I moved my lips down to her neck and suddenly I was touching her everywhere possible. I was nibbling on her right ear when Selena forced my shirt off. It was a good thing her parents were out for the night playing cards with friends. I don't know how we ended upstairs but we were and Selena was lying on top of me, taking complete control. She was kissing my stomach and it felt amazing, she was amazing. I locked my fingers in her hair and she was suddenly unclasping my bra with very skilled fingers. Selena looked at me and she wasn't nervous anymore, if anything I was the nervous one. She smiled at me slightly and then started to kiss my breast. I groaned gently and my hands were now forcing her closer to me. When Selena stopped with my breast she moved down to my legs. Selena took my jeans off and then my underwear and threw them on her floor and turned to look at me blushing. She didn't say a word as she positioned herself and then the most amazing feeling coursed through me as her tongue made contact with the living beast between my legs.

"Oh my God" I moaned loudly and Selena kept doing what she seemed best at.

Suddenly my body tensed up and I had to cover my face with a pillow to muffle my scream. As my orgasm died down my body loosened and I was left gasping and panting while Selena sat up and watched me.

"You okay"? She asked lightly and I kissed her.

"I am now" I breathed and she laughed lightly.

**Selena's POV**

Hours, that's how long it felt as Demi and I tugged, yanked, and caressed each other. I had never experience anything like it, maybe because I had just got finished possibly my fourth orgasm of the night. But I was tired and Demi looked exhausted as well, she had collapsed on me a few minutes ago and I believe she was sleeping now. I turned my head to look at my alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was only 11:15, it had only been an hour and a half. I was thirsty and a bit hungry so I gently rolled Demi off of me and covered her up with the blanket and then I slipped some clothes on and walked downstairs. I was eating a huge bowl of Captain Crunch minutes later when the doorbell rung and I sighed and sat my bowl down. I opened the front door and there stood Nick, looking a bit nervous and sweaty.

"Hey Sel" he said timidly and I was surprised.

"What are you doing here"? I demanded while crossing my arms.

"I'm here to apologize for being such a jerk about you and Demi" Nick admitted lowly and I was suspicious.

"You sure that's all"? I asked and Nick nodded.

"I know that you probably won't accept it and I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me ever again" Nick said and he was blushing and he looked uncomfortable.

I smiled and hugged him and as I pulled away I heard footsteps.

"Sel come back to bed…" Demi said but she trailed off as she saw Nick and she was wrapped in the blanket and it was obvious she was most likely naked.

"Oh, hey Nick…what brings you here"? Demi asked uncomfortably.

Nick looked at her and then at me and his eyes were wide and pained, I felt like a total bitch.

"Nick um came by to apologize Demi" I said lowly and Demi even looked guilty as Nick started breathing heavily.

"I have to go" he said and he ran out the door and into the darkness.

"Shit" I mumbled and Demi sighed.

"He'll be alright, he just has a broken heart" Demi said as she walked up to me and closed the front door.

"I know, but he was so sweet and he came all this way to apologize about being a jerk" I said and Demi looked at me.

"You should call him tomorrow, see if he's okay" she said and I nodded and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I feel so…bad" I grumbled and Demi sighed.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll make us some hot chocolate" she said and I nodded and went into the living room.

Demi made hot chocolate and we watched reruns of The Nanny until a bit after midnight and that's when my parents showed.

"Hey girls, how was your night"? My mom asked and Demi smirked slightly.

"Very satisfying" she said and I blushed and played with one of the marshmallows in my drink.

"Good, well your dad and I are going to bed" my mom said to me and I nodded and they said goodnight and disappeared up the stairs.

The next day I called Nick's cell phone but he must've turned it off and then I called the Grey's residence and Mrs. Grey said that Nick wanted no calls from anyone.

"He'll come around Selly, he can't be mad at you for sleeping with your girlfriend" Demi said, I was driving her to her Sunday therapy session.

"Yeah but he deserves to be mad, and I wouldn't blame him if he said he hated my guts" I mumbled as my grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Demi didn't know what to say so we were quiet for the rest of the drive and when we got to the therapy place I parked in front of the building.

"Don't be late picking me up and please don't destroy my car" Demi mocked and I laughed lightly and we kissed and she was gone.

**Nick's POV**

I was depressed and pissed at the same time. I had done everything to get Selena to like me and still she chose _her_ over me. I was in my room and I had been locked in here since last night when I ran away from Selena's house after seeing Demi wrapped in a blanket, most likely because she was naked. The thought of Selena even sharing the same bed with Demi made me queasy but the thought of them actually sleeping together made me livid. I had been having some mood swings and one time I had even punched Joe in his face and he had tried to throw me across the living room but was calmed down by our dad. Right now I was in my depressed stage, crying and looking at a picture of Selena and I from last year. That was when everything was perfect, when Demi and Selena weren't talking and we were closer than blood. As night crept up my crying had stopped and my anger had rushing back like a tidal wave. I wasn't going to sit around and let Demi take what I cared the most about.

_Demi Monroe wasn't going to be in the picture for much longer._

**A/N: Uh oh, I wonder what's going through Nick's scary mind. Well I already know but you guys will have to read the next chapter to find out. I have to say that the next chapter will be completely epic, or I hope so at least. So what do you guys think about the chapter? Am I back or what?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Time for possibly the most dramatic chapter in the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my curiosity for Christmas presents**

_**Let's get to the story!**_

**Nick's POV**

Thursday, the day had finally come for me to launch my plan. I knew that what I was about to do would put me in a world of trouble but I didn't care, I just needed to get rid of Demi and that's what I was going to do. It had been hard to get everything I needed but I had gotten it and it was even harder to keep everything from my family but I succeeded in that as well. It was a little before 11:30am, just another hour and I would go to the high school. I was locked in my room even though the house was empty, my parents at work and my brothers at school. I was dressed and had drunken a few cans of Red Bull, my new favorite drink. I had planned this day for the last week and a half, ever since I had decided that the only way to get rid of Demi was to eliminate her and anyone who I saw as a threat to Selena and I. When 12:20pm came I went to the school and as I walked through the doors I entered the empty hallways. Everyone was in lunch, a perfect time to start my little plan. I headed for my locker and after I put in the combination it opened up. Inside where two guns and a bullet proof vest, my key things in this plan. I picked up the M9 pistol which was actually what they used in the military but I had simply found it in my father's study where he kept it for safety reasons. The other gun was much bigger and I had gotten it from a distant connection. I slung the AK 101 over my body with the leather strap it had, slung a small backpack over my left shoulder, and closed my locker and headed for the cafeteria. On my way there I passed a junior that I had seen around before.

"Hey dude what're you doing with those"? He asked as he backed up a few paces.

I didn't say anything, I had expected to run into a few people on my way to the cafeteria and I knew what I had to do. I raised the M9 and fired it. There was a loud noise and I knew someone would possibly hear it but I just had to get to the cafeteria. The boy dropped and I glanced at the hole in his chest and the glazed over look in his eyes and felt no remorse. I hurried to the cafeteria, quickening my pace considerably. As I approached the cafeteria doors I heard the usual chatter of the students. I looked through the small window on one of the doors and everything seemed normal, kids were talking and eating. I took a steady breath and then bust through the door. At first no one noticed me, no one ever noticed me. I took the AK and fired into the air and there were screams. People started to run for doors but I shot at everyone. Some people went down and others froze, hoping that if they stopped they wouldn't get shot at.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT" I yelled and it got quiet except for some sobs coming from various people.

I looked around and I saw Demi and Selena and their friends crowding around a body that I was spilling blood like someone had stabbed it repeatedly. Selena was crying and so was Demi and the other girls but the guys tried to look strong, Joe was among them. I noticed that they were crying around that blonde guy. What's his name again? Oh yeah Lucas.

"EVERYONE SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN" I called and everyone slowly sat down close to each other and I noticed Selena's group doing the same.

"Now some of you may know me, I'm Nick Grey" I said calmly, people were crying.

"And instead of having a normal day at school you're all going to be my hostages" I said and people were looking at me as if I was crazy.

"You're crazy, the cops will be here any moment" a boy said, he seemed to be holding onto a girl who was bleeding from her arm.

"I'm sure they will, but I've set up every possible defense against Grand Prairies' Finest" I said.

"You and you" I said, pointing my gun at Gabe and Joe.

"What"? Joe grunted, Gabe was trying to calm down a crying Mikayla.

"You and your jock friend run down to the computer room and get laptop numbers 1-8 and their chargers" I said and Joe scowled at me.

"Or what, you gonna shoot your own brother"? He asked and my eyes glinted.

"And all your friends" I said and Joe's smart tone ended.

"C'mon Gabe" he said and he and Gabe got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Now as for the rest of you, any volunteers to help me get my ammunition"? I asked and no one moved, I had expected it.

"How about Shane and Samantha" I said and Shane looked at me and so did Samantha, the girl who hated Selena.

"Where"? Shane asked timidly, I smiled a little at my old pal.

"In the vents" I said simply and Shane and Samantha both looked confused.

I slid the backpack off my shoulder and took out two screwdrivers and pointed to two vents near the lunch lines.

"Unscrew and bring what's inside" I ordered and they hurried away from me.

I looked at Selena and Demi and was angry to find that Selena was leaning on Demi's shoulder and crying while Demi gently rubbed her hair. I saw Demi look at me and her eyes weren't what I had expected, they were fearful, they were full of hatred and anger. I looked away and looked around the cafeteria. There were five bodies on the floor and it looked like two were dead but the other three were being tended to by friends. Gabe and Joe soon came back and I had been eyeing the three teachers that had been in the cafeteria, all trying to calm down the students, mostly the freshman.

"Here" Gabe said and they both put the laptops down on a lunch table and I smirked and nodded.

I put down my M9 after glancing at everyone and five minutes later I had tapped into the eight cameras I had set up around the premises. Computers 1-4 showed the front of the school, computers 5 and 6 showed each side of the school, and computers 7 and 8 showed the back of the school just in case. As expected there were many police cars and ambulances in the front of the school and I saw people exiting the school quickly with men in black with large guns escorting them. The people were mainly the teachers who weren't in the cafeteria, the principal and vice principal, and some students who weren't at lunch. I looked away from the computers and noticed Demi and Selena talking lightly.

"Anything about me"? I asked and they looked at me and people turned their heads.

"No" Selena said and her voice was hoarse.

"Aw don't be like that Sel, this is all for us" I said and Selena looked away from me and that made me angry.

"Look at me" I yelled and she looked at me reluctantly.

"Isn't this romantic, it shows I'd do anything to be with you" I said and I just wanted her to say it, just three words.

"No it's disgusting, you're killing people Nick" Selena spat and I flinched slightly.

"But only because I love you, _she_ would never do something so creative" I spat as I glared at Demi who was simply stroking Selena's hand.

"If you call this creative than your crazier than I thought" Selena said and I was fed up.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT DEMI"? I yelled but a part of me really wanted to know.

"I love her" Selena said and those were the three words I wanted, but they weren't for me.

I grabbed the M9 and aimed and fired and people screamed and Selena was among them. Demi clutched at where the bullet had entered her, she was clutching her stomach. Demi slid onto her back gasping for air and blood was spilling all over her hands. Selena was crying hysterically and pushing Taylor S and Mikayla away as she clutched onto Demi.

**Selena's POV**

God please don't let this happen, please let me wake up in my bed with Demi sleeping next to me. I opened my eyes but there was still Demi bleeding and getting paler by the minute. She was trying to talk but I stopped her, knowing that she couldn't use up her air supply.

"Shh baby don't talk, everything's going to be okay" I said and Demi closed her mouth and Emily helped me exert pressure onto the wound which was just above Demi's belly button.

"Joe get some fucking napkins" Mikayla cried and Joe got up and ran for a napkin dispenser while I took off my hoodie.

I bundled up my hoodie but it wouldn't support Demi's head enough.

"Use Lucas's" Emily breathed and I looked at Lucas's pale and still body, Nick had got him in the chest.

When I didn't make an intention of moving Taylor L reached for Lucas and took off his hoodie and handed it to me. Joe came back with a bunch of napkins and Mikayla and Emily wiped Demi as good as possible but it didn't do much, the blood kept coming. Demi's head was now propped on the two bundled up hoodies and she was holding onto my hand tightly. I looked over and saw Nick eyeing the laptop monitors and kids everywhere were crying from fear and some because their friends were either wounded, dead, or MIA.

"Your brother is fucking insane Joe" Taylor S said and Joe sighed.

"He's been acting shifty for the past week or so, now I see why" he said and I focused on Demi's breathing.

"You'll be okay baby, I promise" I said and Demi coughed but nodded.

"I know you'll protect me" she said lowly and my tears started coming again.

"I will" I said and I kissed her forehead and applied more pressure to her wound.

"We need to get that motherfucker away from those guns" Taylor L muttered.

"He'll take us down before we could take ten steps" Gabe pointed out.

"One little thing though, he's a nerd with guns and there's three sporty guys right here…and Shane" Joe said and Shane tried not to look offended.

Before anyone could say anything a phone rung somewhere and Nick took out his cell phone and looked at it.

**Outside of Prairie High School**

Cops were everywhere, ambulances were there on hold, the SWAT team was itching to bust through the doors, and relatives of people inside were arriving by the bucket load. But there were a multiple families that were making one huge group.

"I can't believe my little girl is in there with some lunatic" Mr. Monroe was saying, he had taken off the blazer to his business suit.

"That lunatic just happens to be my son" Mr. Grey interjected and Mr. Monroe turned on him.

"And who knows how many people he's already killed besides that poor boy who was just rolled out in a body bag, one could be your other son" he spat and Mr. Grey shut his mouth.

"Or our Demi" Mrs. Monroe said and she was crying along with Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Russo.

"Patrick, Diane" a woman called and the six parents turned around to see the Swift's hurrying over.

"Andrea" Mrs. Monroe said and she hugged Taylor's mom and Mr. Monroe shook Scott's hand.

"What's going on, are they going in the building to get them"? Scott asked.

"No one's telling us anything, they say they're about to get a negotiator to speak with Nick" Theresa said.

"I cannot believe that boy is holding the entire school hostage" Andrea said as she took an offered tissue from Diane.

"He's usually a peaceful boy" Denise said.

"And yet he's shooting people as we speak" Jerry said and it was quiet.

**Demi's POV**

The pain was mind numbing at first but as the pressure from my friends increased the blood flow slowed considerably. Selena had left my side for five minutes and came back with a first aid kit.

"Where'd you get that"? Mikayla asked and Selena sighed.

"I begged him to give it to me" she said and I knew she meant Nick, who else had the power to give out a first aid kit at the moment.

"You're into all that medical stuff right Emily"? Taylor S asked and Emily nodded and took the kit.

"Her shirt needs to come off" Emily said and Selena looked like she was about to object.

"No one cares about Demi's goodies right now Sel, we're all just trying to stay alive" Gabe said and Selena sighed and nodded.

Emily took off Demi's shirt with some help from Selena and then she set to work.

"This is a really good kit" Emily muttered as she looked inside.

"Aren't they all the same"? Joe asked.

"Not necessarily" Emily said and she held up a small bottle of peroxide.

"This is gonna hurt Demi" Emily told me and I nodded.

Emily poured a measured amount of peroxide on my wound and it hurt like Hell.

"Shit" I yelled and people looked around at us but Nick was looking at the laptops.

"Sorry" Emily muttered and she wiped the wound and she noticed the bullet.

"I could get it out but I'm afraid she would bleed to death" Emily muttered and Selena shook her head so Emily just bandaged me up.

"How do you feel babe"? Selena asked and I smiled weakly.

"Strong as an ox" I said and she and my friends chuckled lightly and I sat up with some help from Selena.

I leaned up against a lunch table and closed my eyes slightly.

Suddenly a boy crawled over to us and his blue shirt was covered in blood.

"Emily, can you help my girlfriend" he asked and Emily looked shocked.

"What"? She asked.

"We all just saw how you fixed Demi up, we need you" the boy said and Emily glanced at us.

"Perfect medical training" Shane muttered.

"Alright, take me to her" Emily muttered and she grabbed the first aid kit and followed the boy.

About ten minutes later Emily had finished with Stacy Martin's arm and was being called over for a freshman boy who had hit in his side.

"I guess we found our doctor" I breathed and the others agreed.

**A/N: I told you guys to prepare for drama and it's nowhere near over. This chapter is like the foundation of possibly a couple chapters ahead and I have loads of ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed and remember, I love seeing you guys review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**And the drama continues…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

_**Let's get to where we left off!**_

**Selena's POV**

Nick had been monitoring everyone for hours now and about two hours ago he had demanded for everyone to turn in their cell phones after Dylan Mitchells got a call on his from his worried mother. Nick's cell phone had rung about four times since 1:00pm and it was the hostage negotiator trying to make a deal with Nick, but Nick just hung up every time. Apparently there were loads of news vans and media outside the school; this was probably the most exciting thing going on in the country right now. A whole school being held hostage in the cafeteria by a crazy ass senior with guns, technology, and enough ammunition to last for weeks. Emily had finished making her rounds and she still had a good amount of things in her first aid kit and people were shaking her hand and thanking her over and over. It was dark outside now; the sun had long since gone down. But no one dared close their eyes in case of something happening and I was among them along with the others. Nick was watching with alert eyes and he always had one of his guns in his grasp and I didn't know which one I was more scared off. Demi was sleeping and she had needed a lot of water and Emily had said because she was dehydrated so Joe had got his hands on some bottled water. I was sitting next to her and even asleep she still held my hand limply. Nick had shown a few signs of actually being a bit sane because he had let some kids hurry out of the cafeteria and go to the bathroom but I had a feeling that he was thinking of something drastic to do. I had caught him looking over at me every once and a while and I never looked back at him, I might go insane if I look into his eyes.

"What time is it"? Shane asked lowly.

"Almost 8:30" Taylor L hissed as he glanced at his watch.

"I can't believe no one's done anything yet, it's been hours" Mikayla said and she was clinging to Gabe's arm.

"Well they're kinda stuck out there Mik" I said and Mikayla looked a bit confused.

"How, they have way more guns than nerdy boy over there" she said.

"Well they know that Nick has cameras set up everywhere and that he's ruthless right now" Joe muttered as he glared at his little brother across the cafeteria.

Nick looked over at us and he was talking to a frightened looking freshman girl who also looked over at us. Suddenly Nick motioned for me to come to him and I wanted to tell him to fuck off. Instead I sighed and turned to Joe.

"Watch Demi" I said and he nodded and took my spot near Demi as I stood.

People watched as I walked over to Nick and when I was close enough to him I froze in my tracks.

"What"? I asked and my tone was icy.

"This is Isabelle, she has a little girl problem" Nick said and I looked at the scared looking freshman.

"Then let her use the bathroom" I said and I crossed my arms.

"She needs a pad" Nick said and Isabelle blushed from embarrassment.

"I use tampons" I said and I glanced at the crying girl, she was having cramps too.

"Make it work" Nick said and I glared at him and then eyed the huge ass gun over his shoulders.

"Prick" I muttered and he smiled and brushed a hand across my face and I flinched slightly.

"I love it when you're feisty" he said and I bared my teeth.

"C'mon Isabelle" I said and she stood and I took her arm and walked her over to my group.

"Emily do you have any pads in your locker"? I asked and Emily blushed.

"Um yeah, locker 214" she said and I nodded and headed for the exit door.

"Don't try anything Sel or I might just have to wake Demi up with a bullet to the head" Nick said as I passed him.

"Fuck off" I said and he smirked and turned away from me.

The hallways were dark and I used the little flashlight on my keychain to provide light.

"Stay close okay" I said and Isabelle nodded and I felt her lightly grasp the back of my shirt.

While we were walking toward Emily's locker we passed the main doors and I could see flashing red and blue lights. We kept moving and then Isabelle spoke.

"Are you and that girl Nick shot like going out"? She asked and I was a bit shocked, she didn't know who Demi was.

"Yeah, her name's Demi" I said lowly and I started counting the numbers on the lockers.

"And that dead boy that you guys were crying over"? Isabelle asked.

"Lucas, he was one of Demi's best friends and I guess mine's too" I said lowly and then we stopped at locker 214.

I opened the locker and immediately saw pads and I took one and then I noticed a small bottle of Midol.

"Let's go" I said and I closed the locker and we hurried to a bathroom.

I gave Isabelle some privacy and when she was done I gave her a Midol and she drunk from a water fountain.

"Let's hurry back before the psycho starts aiming for my friends" I said and Isabelle nodded and followed me back to the cafeteria.

"Who're you in there with"? I asked and she looked at her shoes.

"No one, I'm kinda new here" she said.

"When'd you come here"? I asked and she sighed.

"Tuesday" she said and I felt bad, she shouldn't spend her first week like this.

"Sorry" I said and she nodded and then we came to the cafeteria doors.

"C'mon" I said and we walked in and people looked at us, including Nick.

"Come over to our group, it's more scary being alone" I said and Isabelle looked truly grateful.

I led her over to my group and they were all talking lightly like a bunch of other people, trying to pass the time.

"Hey guys, this is Isabelle" I said and they said hey.

"This is Isabelle's first week of school guys" I said and Mikayla shook her hand, Mikayla prided herself on knowing everyone.

"Isabelle Gregory, freshman, moved from Seattle, and has an extremely cute brother who is a junior" Mikayla stated and Isabelle's jaw dropped.

"Don't mind Mikayla here, she just knows everything about everyone" Taylor S said and Mikayla smiled.

"So where's your brother"? Gabe asked curiously.

"He stayed home sick today, I bet he's outside with our parents right now" Isabelle said.

"That's sweet" came a hoarse voice and I hadn't noticed that Demi had opened her eyes.

"Yeah" Isabelle muttered shyly.

"You okay babe"? I asked Demi who nodded and her lips were a little chapped.

"I'm a bit thirsty" she admitted and I reached around Joe and grabbed one of the bottles of water.

Suddenly Nick cussed loudly and people looked around at him.

"I need every able guy to start pushing lunch tables against the doors" Nick yelled and no one moved for a second.

Nick suddenly shot a round of bullets toward the ceiling and people screamed and ducked their heads.

Moments later there was a flow of activity and the boys had joined other boys to do what Nick had demanded. Apparently SWAT were getting ready to rush into the building and Nick was a bit worried about that, enough to block the two doors that led into the cafeteria with lunch tables. About ten minutes later it was quiet again but I could distinctly hear the sound of running boots, the SWAT team had entered the school. Nick was staring at the laptops intently and he didn't like what he saw apparently because a flash off anger crossed his facial features.

"Everyone get in a circle" Nick yelled and everyone immediately scurried up. Gabe and Taylor L lifted Demi up and soon everyone was in a loose circle, anxiously watching Nick's movements.

"Nick calm down" I spoke up and people tensed up and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Be quiet Selena" Nick mumbled and he didn't seem angry at my speaking out.

"You're gonna hurt someone" I said lowly and Nick looked at me and snorted.

"I've killed at least four people, I'm looking at jail for the rest of natural born life" he said and I sighed.

"You could get help" I said and Nick looked at me and then looked away.

"Are you insane"? Mikayla hissed and Demi was watching me closely.

"What"? I asked.

"He could've snapped and blown your fucking head off" Joe said.

"He wouldn't do that, he loves me" I said and Demi looked away from me.

**A/N: This chapter is short because the chapter for tomorrow will be like the huge climax of Nick's insanity. All of my friends are talking about Demi's racy photos but I don't see the big deal. So keep a lookout for tomorrow's chapter guys and hope you enjoyed this one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter of this story guys…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my love for all you guys**

_**Now let's see what's gonna happen!**_

**Demi's POV**

I pretended like what Selena said didn't hurt me but it was pretty damn hard. How could she say that when I'm sitting here with a bullet in my stomach because of the guy who supposedly 'loves' her? I saw Mikayla looking at me with observant eyes and I flinched slightly, Mikayla had been my Selena for the years we weren't exactly talking and I loved her more than a sister. Mikayla scooted over to me while Selena was talking to Joe lowly about Nick probably.

"What's wrong cupcake"? She asked and I sighed and breathed deeply, ignoring the ache in my stomach.

"Nothing Mickey, well you know besides me dying" I said and Mikayla's eyes glinted.

"You are not dying, Emily said that because we stopped the blood flow you could be alright for a while" she said sternly and her brown eyes were darker than usual.

"Well no offence to Dr. Emily over there but she can't exactly be sure of that" I said and Mikayla sighed and put her forehead to mine's.

"Something else is bothering you" she insisted and I hesitated slightly.

"Selena said that Nick wouldn't hurt her because he loves her, which is complete bullshit" I said and Mikayla glanced at Selena who was now watching Nick pacing.

"I don't think he would buttercup, he did all this to get at _you_ and so he could be with Selena" Mikayla said and I hadn't even thought of that.

"Doesn't matter, he's fucking insane" I countered and Mikayla let out an exasperated chuckle.

"The only thing that's scaring me is the fact that he hasn't shot you yet, if he wanted to kill you he could've been done it" she said and I looked at Nick who was watching the double doors of the cafeteria.

"You think he has something else on his mind"? I asked and Mikayla shook her head.

"He did all of this just to get rid of you, but he doesn't want to just end it right now" she said and I trusted Mikayla's assessment, she was a whiz when it came to people skills.

"He wants to torture me"? I asked lowly, a hint of bubbling fear in my voice.

"Maybe, or he might just drag you out in front of everyone and then kill you" Mikayla said and somehow that sounded scarier than dying right now.

"Can you and the guys leave Selena and me alone for a moment"? I asked and Mikayla nodded and Selena and I were soon along…well sort of.

"How are you feeling sweetie"? Selena asked and I sighed.

"Like I got shot" I said and Selena didn't find my joke humorous.

"I'm gonna get you outta here Demi, no matter what" she said and I didn't like the sounds of that, she didn't say anything about coming with me.

"You're gonna get _us_ out" I said sternly and Selena held my hand.

"You are my first priority" she said simply and my eyes began to water.

_Damn it Demi do not show your weakness in front of the entire fucking school_, I thought bitterly and I fought back the tears.

"And you're mine, I don't give a shit if I'm five feet from freedom and you're laying on the ground dead, I'll still drag you out with me" I said and Selena smiled at me and we kissed.

"You should get some sleep Dems; it'll help you forget the pain for a couple hours" Selena muttered when we broke apart.

"I'm fine Selly, stop worrying so much" I said and Selena glanced at my exposed stomach for a second, she had tied my shirt up so my stomach was visible.

"And don't think that because I'm wounded that I won't drag your ass off in a corner and have my way with you" I mocked and Selena blushed and giggled while I smiled widely.

"You are such a boy sometimes" Selena said and I smirked.

"But you love me" I said and Selena smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I really have no other choice" she said and I grinned and then laid my head in her lap.

**Selena's POV**

It all happened so fast. At one point Demi was sleeping in my lap and everything was quiet and then there was a loud bang and the sound of footsteps and loud voices. Nick had been since cut the lights out in the cafeteria and now we saw men garbed in black SWAT suits running around with small lights on their huge guns. The first thing I noticed as the lights cut on was that Nick was being wrestled to the ground; he had dozed off and was caught off guard. Nick had been reaching for the huge gun over his shoulders but three uniformed men grabbed him and the two guns. Other SWAT officers were looking around the cafeteria at all the disheveled kids and the three teachers and then we were all hurrying out the school doors. Demi had refused to get lifted onto a gurney like the other injured kids and we were hugging our parents and I saw the others doing the same. I also noticed Lucas's body being carried out and I heard Lucas's mom screaming and saw his dad holding onto her, crying. Me and the others turned to watch as Lucas's body was zipped up in a body bad and put into the Coroners' van. Suddenly we heard a commotion and then a loud bang that went over all the chatter and then I heard someone drop and felt Demi's hand slip out of mine.

**Nick's POV**

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. I knew that I was going to jail but I had intended to go there for what I had intended to do. But I had failed; Demi was feet away holding Selena's hand and getting nursed and cared for by her friends and family. The sight of Selena and Demi holding hands made me want to vomit. A police officer was leading me to a police car, a simple police officer with a gun sitting on his hip in arm's reach. I suddenly twisted around and as I snatched his gun he fell back and I aimed and fired. I felt a grim satisfaction wash over me as I saw Demi jerk forward from the blow to her back and then crumple to the ground. Officers wrestled me to the ground and people were screaming but I didn't care what was going to happen to me anymore, Demi was finally gone.

**Demi's POV**

I heard the shot before I felt the pain, I wonder how long it takes for a bullet to find it's intended mark. The pain was much more vivid than it had been in my stomach and I knew why, Nick had actually shot me in the back and it had gone into my chest. As I hit the cold ground I heard screaming closer to me and it was the girls, including Selena. Selena dropped to her knees in front of me and she was crying so badly, like she had been the one shot. She was clutching me to her and I was getting blood all over her shirt and pants, it was spilling out me faster than water spilled over a counter top.

"Demi please look at me" Selena cried out and people were trying to separate us but Selena pushed them away over and over again.

I was able to make eye contact with her and I tasted something vile in my mouth and suddenly I coughed and Selena closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Oh my God" she breathed and I knew what was wrong now, I was coughing up blood.

"I l-love…you" I breathed and Selena kissed me on the lips, not even caring about the blood.

The people were finally able to grab Selena and she was kicking and screaming and she was yelling me name as I was lifted onto something and wheeled away. I saw flashing red and blue lights as I was placed in the back of an ambulance and the two people back there immediately went to work. The pain was so unbearable that the only thing that kept me from begging to die was the thought that Selena needed me to be alright. When the two paramedics did all they could we just sat there as we waited to get to the hospital, I could tell I was slipping.

"That girl back there, you and her close"? The female paramedic asked lightly.

"Yeah t-that's Selena, my…girlfriend" I breathed and that was it for me.

I succumbed to the darkness that promised no more pain even for a little bit, or maybe eternity. All I could think about was Selena while my darkness surrounded me; she was always there for me even when I was so hurtful to her. How could I love her if I was so hurtful was the question that ran through my mind. I love her because she is my everything and I'll never hurt her like that again. But I was hurting her right now because I wasn't okay; I was being rushed to the hospital with two bullets in me. The next time I came too was when a horde of doctors were surrounding me and they had masks on and I saw a lot of blood.

"Ms. Lovato can you hear us, can you speak"? One asked and my vision was getting blurry again.

"Selena" I breathed and I slipped into that same suffocating darkness.

**A/N: Well guys this is the end of How Can You Love Me When You're So Hurtful **_***tear***_**. But I have a very important question for you guys; if you want a SEQUAL I will update the first chapter tonight. What do you guys think? **


End file.
